


Noisy Neighbors

by DeePet



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Feelings, I couldn't resist, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Slang, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, aave, feet stuff, noisy neighbors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeePet/pseuds/DeePet
Summary: He moved in a month ago and has been making noise every damn night; is it that good?A story to the tune of New Edition songs.





	1. Candy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> What's blacker than New Edition and Erik Killmonger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy girl, you are my world. You look so sweet, you're my special treat.

A headboard against the wall of an apartment bedroom rocked in conjunction with the pounding from a neighboring room. A woman with a dark bonnet on her head’s eyes snapped open from her slumber. She laid there for a moment, feeling her  own bed rock with the strong strikes against the wall before letting out a loud groan of frustration right as the woman next door let out one of pleasure. 

It was a Wednesday night. A goddamn Wednesday night and her neighbor was carrying on like this. It was the third time this week. 

A muffled command and a smack, along with a loud squeal made its way to her ears and she huffed, getting up from the bed and grabbing her pillow to sleep on the couch again. 

As she laid down on the lump cushions, she sighed deeply. She could still hear the thumps. Covering her head with her pillow, she resisted the urge to smother herself, and simply blocked out the noise. 

He was the worst neighbor Candace Vega had ever had. 

He was rude. 

He was arrogant. 

He was military. 

And most of all, he was  _ fine _ . 

The man could talk his way out of a paper bag. The pinkette saw it every first of the month when rent was due. Ms. Johnson, her landlady, would walk down the halls and collect payments but when she got to his room all he did was pull her in. She’d leave an hour later, empty handed and sated, only for her to glare at Candy for her late payment. 

That mother fucker was smooth.  _ Too smooth.  _

Mind you, Candy had gathered all of this and had never even spoken to him. The guy had moved in like a shadow in the night a month ago. Literally, she woke up and she had a new neighbor. 

There was just something... _ different _ about him. There was something about the way he would stare at her from the mailbox, or when she was picking up groceries or when she happened to come home at the same time. If Candy dared to catch his eye, which was almost never, he would smirk. Like he knew something she didn’t. 

Candy got bad vibes from him and she was a believer in women’s intuition, so her choice to steer clear wasn’t a hard one. 

The sun creeped into Candy’s living room, causing the pinkette to groan in annoyance. She was barely awake, it was seven in the morning, but she tugged herself out of bed nonetheless, trying to motivate herself to start her day despite the lack of sleep she was running on.

The brown-skinned woman pouted at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, her eyes squinting at the fluorescent lights of her bathroom. It was a struggle but she managed to wash her face and brush her teeth with her eyes closed; though she had to finally open them to shuffle into her kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and chomped on it, leaning against the counter.

It was tired times like these that she thanked the lord that she was a writer and didn’t have to go anywhere in the mornings. Since she was a writer, she made her own hours. But she wasn't really a freelancer, she wrote for the Washington Post, she just worked from home most of the time. Most of her articles were of the lifestyle variety, which could really be implied by her interesting hair color. 

Hearing the sound of a door opening outside, Candy ran to her front door, peeking out the peephole. 

“Wait! Let me back in!” A woman’s voice called in a whine. There was no response, only the door slamming closed and locking. Candy heard the woman huff, then footsteps as she walked past the door. She was dressed in a tight dress with heels in her hand. 

Candy stood back from the peephole and shook her head, feeling sorry for the girl. 

But she shouldn’t have been making all that noise last night. 

Snickering to herself, Candy tugged her bonnet off her head and scratched at her scalp, sitting down to finish her breakfast. With her belly now full, she got up and put her bowl in the sink, padding back into her bedroom to get dressed.

The pinkette put on a sports bra and a yoga top, then lathered only lotion on her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, grimacing at how much her dark roots had grown out, before gathering all her braids and putting them into a ponytail. She tied nikes to her feet, grabbed her water bottle and ipod, then headed out her apartment door. She glanced over to her noisy neighbor’s door for a moment, before heading out. 

Candy finally reached the national mall and began to stretch, not wanting to pull anything. Knowing her, she probably would end up doing it anyway. She cracked her neck and touched her toes, before standing up straight and beginning with a slow jog. She bobbed her head to the latest Beyonce track and tried to keep her breathing under control, not paying attention to anything around her. The pinkette began to increase her pace little by little, her braided ponytail moving from side to side as her feet pounded into the sidewalk. 

There were more joggers at the mall than she was accustomed to, it seemed that everyone wanted to jog in the morning, and Candy was doing what she could not to bump into anyone. Be that as it may, Candy was also in the zone. So much in the zone that she accidentally knocked into a man wearing all gray. 

Candy only stopped for a moment, her blood still pumping. “Sorry.” She muttered to the man before picking up her pace and continuing to run. 

After an hour of running, she was really feeling good about herself. She had hit her runner’s high and felt like the air she was breathing was clearer. She really didn’t want to stop running but her legs were telling her to take a break, so she did. She stopped in a green patch of the lawn and chugged down her water, bending over to catch her breath. Deciding that she was done, she began to make her way back home. 

Taking the steps instead of the elevator seemed like such a good idea until she was out of breath and clinging to the railing. Getting herself together, Candy made it back to her apartment unscathed, though a little winded. 

Candy unlocked the door to her apartment and slammed it behind her. She stretched her hands above her head as she made her way to her bathroom, turning on her shower. She peeled her clothes from her body and stepped under the water, not even bothering to put her braids up. 

The pinkette cleansed her body quickly then wrapped herself in a towel, turning off the water. She padded to her bedroom and dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a white button up that she tied right above her belly button. She wrapped her braids in a bun and used a white bandana as a headband. Candy then walked into her office and sat at her desk, putting on her reading glasses and getting to work. 

Candy’s manicured fingers tapped along the keyboard of her computer, trying to think of the words to say that would catch a reader’s attention. She had a pencil between her teeth and she gnawed on it in thought, her eyes dashing between her notes and her article. 

She was three pages in when she heard a knock at her door.The brown woman got up from her desk chair and padded to the front, putting her pencil behind her ear and her reading glasses in her hair. She opened her door without a thought and let out a little yelp; standing there was her noisy neighbor.

He had on baggy black jeans and a white tee, a gold chain hanging from his neck. Golden glasses sat on his face and as he smirked slyly at her, she felt like she was caught stealing a cookie from the kitchen by her father. 

“Yes?” Candy questioned, managing to meet his eyes and keep her chin up. His attention, however wasn’t on her eyes and instead was returning the favor of appraising her body. With one final sweep his eyes finally fell on hers again and he had to look down just to do that. 

“Candace Vega.” Her neighbor accused, his voice deep and warm like a food cup of coffee. Candy’s eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. “That’s your name, right?” He asked as if he already knew the answer. “Candace Vega.”

“I go by Candy.” The pinkette managed to say, her throat dry. 

The man’s tongue flicked against his bottom lip and he smirked at her again, nodding his head. “Candy.” He repeated, like he was tasting it. “I like that, that’s cute.” 

Candy bit her lip and looked down for a moment, trying to hide her smile. When she got herself under control, she looked back up to the man, “Did you come over here just to confirm my name?” 

“Nah,” The man shook his head, giving her another sly smile as he held up a letter, “This was in my mailbox.” The pinkette reached for the letter but he held it just out of her reach, chuckling as he leaned back. 

Unimpressed, Candy crossed her arms and looked at him boredly, or at least she tried to. 

“Whatchu gon’ give me, Miss Candy?” Her neighbor questioned with a teasing smile, raising his brows at her. 

“Whatchu want, a quarter or something?” She retorted, leaning against her doorway. 

“Or something.” 

Candy bit her lip and looked away again, only for her chin to be pulled up by her neighbor. His gaze was intense and suffocating all at once, and she held her breath for a moment as he got closer to her. The man now stood over her with her back against the doorway. “I don’t even know your name.” She whispered between them, her eyes glancing down to his mouth. It was the first time she noticed the flash of a gold grill. 

“Erik.” 

“Erik?” Candy repeated, trying it out on her tongue. 

“Mhm.” Erik hummed, biting his lip, “You gon’ need to remember that. Since you gon’ be screaming it tonight,  _ Candy _ .” He breathed over her lips and she almost moaned aloud. He saw her censor herself and smirked, trailing a finger down her cheek, “I bet you taste just like-!” 

“Erik!” The voice of their landlord interrupted and  Candy took the chance to slip away from him. He almost trapped her. “Erik,” The cougar repeated as she sauntered up to the two of them, she threw a dirty look to Candy before smiling suggestively at Erik, “Rent is due in about a week, think you can put in a deposit early?” 

Candy held in a laugh and looked away from the two, pretending not to listen, even though they were at her door. 

“I got you, Ms. J.” Erik smirked, before turning to Candy, “I’ll hit you up later,  _ Candy _ .”

Not trusting herself to talk because of the shiver running down her spine, she just nodded and shut the door, leaning against it. 

It wasn’t until a few seconds later did she realize that she never got her letter. 

“Bastard.” The pinkette cursed aloud, stomping back to her study. “Dickhead. Fuckboy.” She continued to mumble as she sat at her desk chair. 

How could she have fallen for his pretty words so quickly? After all the nights she had heard him fuck other girls, after seeing him run off with that old bitch Ms. Johnson? Candy must have lost her mind. 

Huffing, she pulled her reading glasses over her eyes and got to work on her article again. 

_ He had really nice skin. _

“Oops.” Candy uttered, backspacing that entire sentence from her article on Club 247. 

She really tried to focus, she honestly did, but all she could hear was him saying her name. Practically purring it to her, begging her to come out and play his games. It was like he took every opportunity he had to say it, to summon her away from heaven and make her sin.

“Calm down, Candace.” The pinkette scolded herself, pushing her glasses back into her hair and wiping her eyes. Ashamed of the decision she was about to make, the writer got up from her chair and trotted to her bedroom, yanking off all her clothes and working out her frustration with her fingers. 

The pinkette had to bite her pillow to keep from screaming his name. 

Freshly orgasmed and a lot less tense, Candy put her clothes back on and sat down at her computer, continuing her article. 

An hour later, it was ready to be sent off to the editor and she did just that, leaning back in her chair with a satisfied sigh. Only, now her mind wasn’t preoccupied. 

Candy bit her lip and rocked in her office chair, thinking about how important the letter he housed could be. It might have been from her parents, or her little brothers, or a long lost auntie. Getting up from the chair, she decided that she couldn’t take it anymore and marched out of her apartment before she could change her mind. 

Now in front of Erik’s door, the momentum she had built up slowly deflated and she was left with the limp balloon that is her confidence. But still, she needed that letter. Candy raised her knuckles to knock on the door and waited, stopping herself from tapping her foot. 

It only took a few moments for Erik to answer the door, though this time he was just in a pair of sweatpants, his chest exposed. Candy couldn’t help but look and her eyes danced down for a moment. He had raised scars all over his chest and arms, but what Candy was really looking at was that print. 

“Yes?” Erik repeated, mocking her earlier greeting with a smirk as he crossed his arms. 

Candy cleared her throat and collected herself, somehow still getting worked up even though she had came hours before. “You never gave me my mail.” 

The surprised expression on his face was feigned and she rolled her eyes, making him laugh at her. “Yeah, you gotta come and get it.” Erik smirked, motioning inside with his head. 

“Erik…” Candy groaned, shaking her head, “Can you just give it to me?” 

“Nah.” The man nodded with a suggestive smile, “You gotta come in here and take it.” 

The pinkette had a feeling that he wasn’t talking about the letter. She swallowed thickly and shook her head again, holding her hand out this time, “Just give me my-!” Before she could finish, she was tugged into the apartment and shoved against the door as it closed heavily behind her. Her breath hitched and she looked up at Erik, who had pinned her between his body and the door.

“It’s on the table, ma.” Erik murmured lowly, his voice vibrating through his chest. He licked his bottom lip and repeated darkly, “Go get it.”

“Erik,” Candy whispered his name and heard him grunt in response, “I can’t… I can’t move.” Wordlessly, he removed himself from her, all of his body heat leaving making her feel oddly cold. Taking a deep breath, Candy walked over to his dining table and picked up her letter, putting her glasses on to read the address. A part of her knew she was just prolonging the time in his apartment, but another part of her couldn’t give two shits. 

Erik’s apartment was so finely decorated that the thought of him being a drug dealer went through her mind. There were African masks hanging from the wall and black art deco furniture. His appliances all looked brand new and his television was huge. Candy couldn’t help but wonder what his bedroom looked like. 

“You look sexy with them glasses on,  _ Candy _ .” His voice brought her out of her pretending to read. “Like a fine ass librarian.” 

Candy didn’t reply, only mouthing along to the words of her letter. Deciding that she needed to stop playing games and go home, she put the letter back in its envelope and pushed her glasses back in her hair. She was about to leave when she heard him suck his teeth. 

“Yo ass is just so damn mean.” Erik scowled as she turned around. He was now leaning against the couch and watching her. “You too pretty to be that mean,  _ Candy _ .”

“Stop that.” Candy snapped, rolling her eyes. “Stop saying my name like that.” 

Erik smirked before it dropped and he furrowed his brows at her, “Whatcha’ mean,  _ Candy _ .”

“Y’know,” The pinkette was about to yell but she calmed herself down, “You know what I mean.”

“ _ Candy, Candy, Candy _ .” The man rasped over and over, pushing himself off the couch to stand in front of her again. “It just  _ slides _ off the tongue, don’t it?” 

“I’m going home.” Candy rolled her eyes once more and turned around, reaching for the doorknob. A hand clamped onto hers and a body pressed against her back, the sliver of skin shown by her shirt pressed against his bare abdomen. 

“Yo’ pretty ass ain’t goin’ anywhere.” Erik muttered, into her braids, pressing into her tighter, “I finally got your pretty eyes on me and I ain’t lettin’ you leave without sayin’ my name again.” 

Candy froze, looking down at their hands on the doorknob. “All you want is for me to say your name?” She whispered softly, looking at him over her shoulder. She got a nod in response and she turned towards the door again. Licking her lips, she obliged with his demand, saying it sensual and soft, just as he had been saying hers, “ _ Erik _ .”

In the blink of an eye she was turned around and lifted up, pressed against the door once more as his lips met hers harshly. She exhaled deeply through her nose and dropped the stupid letter, instead wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders and pushing his head tighter to hers. The kiss was deepened and she moaned against Erik’s mouth, her toes curling as he sucked on her bottom lip. 

Candy’s legs tightened around Erik as he moved her from the door and dropped her on the dining room table, their lips not separating for a moment. Frenzied hands tore at her button down and a few of them popped off before it was yanked away from her body. As soon as her chest was bare, that was the next thing Erik went to, taking a nipple in his mouth and grazing his teeth against it while his hand pulled and twisted at the other. 

“Fuck.” The pinkette breathed, grasping his head in her hands. His dark eyes looked up at her and took in every expression, making Candy moan even louder. The glass from the table was cold and stung as her back arched towards and away from it. Erik switched breasts and reared his hand back, landing a smack onto the one he abandoned. 

Candy nearly jumped off the table and she felt his chuckle against her skin. He did it again, though this time she let out a groan instead. 

“You like that,  _ Candy _ ?” Erik questioned hotly, unbuttoning her shorts, “You like my fuckin’ hands all over you?” Before she could answer, her shorts were yanked down and he was spreading her legs, gazing at her cunt. He whistled lowly, “You shouldn’t have, baby. All this for me? You bouta’ make a nigga cry.” 

“ _ Erik _ .” Candy begged breathlessly, writhing against the table, “Please,  _ please _ -!” Her breath was taken from her once again as he smacked his lips against her clit. It was loud and obnoxious and almost juvenile, but damn if it didn’t feel good. To add to the sounds were the groans he was making as he ate her out. 

Candy let out a sharp whine as he stuck his tongue under her hood and wiggled it, holding her eye the whole time. He licked his lips and dove in once more, holding her legs apart with his strong hands. Reaching down and taking his dreads in her hands, Candy began to ride his face, shivering as one of his loud groans vibrated on her cunt. 

“That’s it, baby.” Her neighbor mouthed against her as she felt her release coming, “Take what you want, fuckin’ use my mouth, babe.” 

Candy inhaled sharply only for her to scream as Erik buzzed his lips against her clit. Pulling at the short dreads on his head, she came with a whine of his name and tears in her eyes. The pinkette was not allowed to calm down after she came, as Erik kept smacking his lips against her and licking her clean. 

“Fuck,” Erik groaned out, a grin on his lips, “You taste like fuckin’ honey or some shit. Like a tootsie roll, matter fact, that’s what I’m bout to call you. Tootsie roll.” He chuckled at his own joke and Candy pushed herself up and to kiss him, sucking herself from his tongue. His hand pushed her lower back further into him and he grinded his erection on her bare cunt, making her shiver. 

Erik smirked against her mouth, gripping her ass to push her against him again. She yelped and he laughed, repeating the motion. “I betchu’ I can make you cum again just like this.” 

With every push of his hips she was lifted up to meet it, her nipples brushing against his scars. It was a peculiar sensation and in a matter of minutes, she was coming again. She fell back to the table and he rubbed circles around her weeping clit, letting her ride her orgasm out while he watched. 

Erik pulled away his fingers and left Candy twitching on the table like a fiend. She looked at him with lidded eyes and reached out for him with both hands, spreading her legs again. He laughed and pulled down his sweatpants, pulling her to the end of the table. He licked his hand before rearing it back and bring it down hard on her cunt. 

“Erik!” Candy yipped, the sting leaving her wanting another. 

“What?” The man above her retorted, licking her from his hand, “What can I say, I needed another taste.” He gave her a vicious smile and hooked his hands around her thighs, thrusting up and bottoming out. 

Candy’s breath hitched and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to keep her body from being overcome with shakes. In all of her years, she had never been filled so fully, and she doesn’t think she ever would again. It was like a lock and key. 

“Uh uh,” Erik sneered, pulling out to his head, “Open the fuck up, let me see those eyes,  _ Candy girl. _ ”

The pinkette obliged only for her eyelids to flutter once more when he bottomed out again. She forced herself to keep her eyes open and reached out to touch his stomach, feeling the raised bumps. His abdomen tensed at her touch and he huffed, his hands forcing her hips to meet every thrust he made. 

“You like this shit?” Erik questioned, digging his fingers into her skin, “Huh? Tell me, ‘cuz I don’t know.” 

“Yeah,” Candy squeezed out, clenching up when his pubic hair brushed against her clit, “I like it.” She stammered, swallowing thickly.

The man above her raised a brow, slowing his hips down to grind against her, “Only like, ma?” He asked, reaching up to tug at her nipples, “Maybe I should stop then.” 

“N-no.” The pinkette managed, her hips bucking, “Erik, I-!” She yelped as he smack both of her breasts at the same time, soothing the burn by groping them, “Fuck I  _ love  _ it.” 

“What? Whatchu’ love, baby?” 

“ _ You _ .” Candy cried out, tears escaping from her eyes, “Fuck, I love you and your  _ dick _ , Erik!” 

“That’s right.” Erik nodded with a wicked smile, “You love this,” He thrusted into her to accentuate his points, “Big,”  _ Thrust _ , “Fuckin’,”  _ Thrust, _ “Dick.”  _ Ram. _

For the third time, Candy felt herself began to cum. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ !” She screamed, scrambling for something to hold on top, “Don’t  _ fuckin _ ’ stop, Erik! Please, don’t-!” Her neighbor leaned over her and increased his pace, reaching between them to rub her clit. She wept loudly, and dug her nails into his shoulders, hearing him hiss as she came. Her back arched of the table unnaturally and she clutched him to her, sobbing. 

Candy didn’t let him go, even as the aftershocks worked their way through her body. He grunted into her ear and scooped her up in his arms, holding her as he continued to drill into her. 

“ _ Candy girl _ ,” Erik slurred into her ear, tugging on her lobe with his teeth, “I wanna paint yo’ fuckin’ face.” 

Candy shuddered in a haze and nodded eagerly, pressing her lips to the side of his face. “Whatever you want, baby.” 

The pinkette was dropped to the table again and he pulled out of her quickly, yanking her to a standing position. Her legs almost gave out on her but she dropped on her own to her knees and looked up at him, sticking her tongue out eagerly. 

“Whatever I want?” Erik questioned, biting his lip as he pumped his dick. “Keep those pretty eyes open, ma.” He demanded as he pushed her head towards his cock, he beat it against her tongue and in the next moment came all over her face and mouth. 

Candy licked her lips and tried to lick every last drop from her face, gasping as he lifted her up and kissed her again. 

“Fuck we taste good together.” Erik rasped against her lips, before setting her down and smacking her bare ass. He stood over her and smirked, groping the fatty flesh in his hands. He pecked her lips again and again before pushing his tongue through and deepening it. “ _ Candy, Candy, Candy _ ,” He sung again, before chuckling, “What am I gon’ do with yo’ fine ass?” 

Candy just looked up at him, half conscious, making him laugh louder. 

“Well,” Erik started, smacking her on the ass again, “I’ll see you around.” He finished, walking into the kitchen still buck ass nude. 

“W-w-what?” Candy managed to get out, her eyes wide. 

“Oh yeah,” Erik leaned his head out of the kitchen, a carton of milk in his hands and a smirk on his face, “Don’t forget your letter.” 

“My…” The pinkette trailed before he lifted the carton to his lips and disappeared again. Blinking, Candy walked around the dining room and put her clothes back on. She grabbed her glasses and picked up her letter before walking to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and paused, waiting for him to stop her. 

He said nothing, so she left, barefoot with dried cum on her edges. She just hoped the neighbors didn’t hear her. 


	2. Cool It Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friends keep tellin' me to cool it now, oh watch out! You're going to lose control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it to 'em.

Stretching her arms above her head, Candy made her way back home from her morning jog, stopping at the mailbox to retrieve her mail. As she stuck her key into her postbox, someone came down the stairs. Without turning around, she knew who was standing there. 

A strong arm reached around her to unlock a mailbox and a body was pressed against her back. “Hey  _ Candy girl _ .” The source of her grief greeted with a smirk as he pulled his mail from the box. 

“Hi Erik.” Candy managed to choke out, pretending that she could read the small print on her envelopes. 

“How you been?” The little shit asked her, knowing damn well what he had done. 

“Good.” The pinkette answered curtly, squinting her eyes as she flipped through her letters. 

“Good?” Erik mocked her voice before hooking a finger under the back of her sports bra. He let it go and it snapped against her skin, making her jump. 

“Erik!” Candy hollered, spinning around to face him and glaring at the cocky smile on his face. “What do you want?”

The man just laughed at her, his face void of glasses today. “No but forreal, you gon’ come over and kick it later?” 

“No.” 

Erik quirked his brows up in surprise, “No?”

“No.” Candy repeated, beginning to walk up the steps, “I don’t want to kick, hang, or ride wit’ you, Erik.” She snapped as he followed her up the steps. 

Erik sucked his teeth at her and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back as they approached solid ground. He tucked his head into the side of her neck and swayed the two of them back and forth. “C’mon babe, don’t be mean.”

“I ain’t ya babe.” Candy protested shrugging him off of her. “Why don’t you call one of them other bitches that be makin’ all that noise?” The pinkette scowled, walking a little bit faster. 

“Oh,” Erik chuckled, easily keeping up with her hastened pace, “I get it, you just salty.”

Candy rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, fiddling with her keys. “Don’t nobody want you, Erik.” 

“Now see,” Her neighbor scowled at her but his eyes were lit with amusement, “I wasn’t even talkin’ bout all that.”

“Yeah, sure.” Candy nodded, a fake smile on her face, “Just try to keep it down this time, okay?” She muttered as she unlocked her front door, “Don’t nobody want to hear all that.” She heard nothing in reply and rolled her eyes again as she shut the door behind herself.

He was so  _ fucking _ ooh. 

Candy grumbled all the way to her bathroom as she stripped herself of her sweaty jogging clothes. She jumped in the shower and let the water rinse away her frustration. 

When she was way more relaxed, she cut off the water and wrapped herself in a towel, padding to her bedroom. She dressed herself in a cool tank top and a pair of purple bikini panties, wanting to be as comfortable as possible. 

An hour later, Candy was sprawled out on her couch and flipping through a magazine. The day had gotten very hot all of a sudden, way too hot for comfort and she thanked the lord above that she had a working air conditioner. 

She put her magazine down and trotted back to her bedroom, grabbing red nail polish from her nightstand and running back to the living room. She plopped down on the couch and began to paint her toes. After her seventh piggy was painted, a clunk sounded from her window. 

Candy paused and her eyes widened, “No. No. No. No.” She muttered, getting up from the couch and waddling to her window. She slid her window up and stared pointedly at her air conditioning unit that had given out its last breath. “No!” She shouted again, banging on it with her fist. Climbing on to her fire escape, she ignored the metal digging into her bare feet and inspected the machine once more before sighing. 

“Always me.” The pinkette grumbled, taking out her cellphone and looking up numbers for repairmen. She sat on her window and called company after company, but it seemed like they were all were busy. 

Candy hung up her phone and ran a hand through her braids, a frown on her face and sweat under her arms. She looked around, envying the humming of her neighbor’s air conditioning units before her eyes fell on Erik’s window. She raised one of her brows and hummed; this could be an opportunity to get her unit fixed with no cost to her. 

Would she dare? 

After a much needed minute of consideration she jumped back in from the fire escape and made her way through her apartment, putting on flip-flops and shorts, then making her way over to Erik’s door. Loud music could be heard coming from behind the metal and the bass tapped at her feet. Why hadn’t she heard it from her place? 

The brown girl ran a hand through her hair and wiped the sweat from her face before knocking. She waited a moment, her mind convincing her that this was a horrible idea, and tapped her foot against the floor nervously. 

With no answer, she knocked again, this time turning her fist around and banging on the door. As she reared back for another hit, the door swung open and she was faced with an angry Erik. An angry, shirtless Erik with a blunt in his mouth. 

“Yo, what the fuck?” The gorgeous man questioned, yelling over his music, “Why you bangin’ on my door like you the police?”

“I need help.” Candy replied only for him to furrow his eyebrows at her, his scowl deepening. 

“What?”

“I need help!” Candy repeated, trying to talk over the music. 

“What?” Erik questioned again, his voice loud enough to penetrate the music.

“I NEED-!” As Candy yelled, the music suddenly shut off, “Help.” She finished lowly, rolling her eyes.

“Ah,” Erik hummed with a smirk, taking a hit. The smoke slowly pooled from his mouth as he spoke, “So you the kind of shorty that only come ‘round when you need something, huh?”

“Erik.” Candy frowned, crossing her arms. “I’m serious. My AC is broken.”

“What that got to do with me?” 

“Erik!” The pinkette warned again with an exasperated sigh, “All the repairmen are busy. Could you please just  _ look _ at it?” 

Erik rolled his eyes at her and took another hit of his blunt, his gaze falling to her feet then slowly coming up. He stepped out of his doorway and stood over her, blowing smoke into her face. “You gon pay me?”

Candy grimaced and waved a hand in front of her face before retorting, “You gon help me?”

Erik stared hardly at her, his dark eyes void before he smirked with a nod. “Lemme get my shit.” 

Once he was away from her, she let out a breath she didn’t know she as holding. She waited for him outside his apartment, not trusting herself to go in. Erik soon returned, having put a wife beater over his shorts, and a box of tools. 

Candy kicked herself off the wall and walked back to her apartment, holding the door open for Erik. He whizzed past her and went straight to her fire escape, climbing out and opening up the air conditioner. 

“So?” Candy asked after a few moments, poking her head out of the window. “Can you fix it?” 

Erik grunted in reply, his attention on the unit and she mumbled to no one, “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Candy left the handyman to his work. She moved her laptop from the living room to the kitchen and decided to get a little work done herself. 

The pinkette really tried to focus on the document in front of her, but her eyes kept drifting to her fire escape. Her fine ass neighbor was drenched in sweat and she could see the small keloids stretching along his muscles. Every so often she would have to pretend to type, because he would lean back and wipe his forehead, peeking in the kitchen himself. 

After an hour of getting nothing done, Candy huffed and shut her laptop, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes. She got up from the table and opened her fridge, taking out a pitcher of lemonade. She set it on the counter and took out two glasses, filling them to the brim. She placed the pitcher back in the fridge and made her way to the fire escape, peeking her head out. 

“Hey,” She called, holding out a glass, “You want some?”

Erik’s dark eyes fell on her and his lips quirked up in a mocking smile, but he still took the lemonade. “You just Betty fuckin’ Crocker.” 

“Shut up.” Candy retorted, taking a sip of her own lemonade. “How’s it coming?”

“Your fan is broke.” Erik informed her, wiping his forehead, “There’s a bunch of little things wrong too, but I gotchu’ don’t worry.” 

Candy hummed in appreciation, taking another sip as he downed his, “How do you know so much about AC units?” 

“I graduated top of my class at MIT.” 

The little tidbit of information was surprising to Candy but she held in her shock, instead nodding in understanding. 

“You done interrogating me?” Erik questioned, handing her the empty glass, “Cuz I got plans later and I really don’t want to be wastin’ my time with-!”

“Okay, okay.” Candy huffed, leaving the window. “Ungrateful asshole.” She muttered as she dropped the glasses in the sink. 

The pinkette sat at her kitchen table once more and looked down at her toes, cursing when she saw that she hadn’t finished painting them. She got up, walked to the living room and retrieved her nail polish, then sat on the counter in her kitchen. 

Candy finished painting her toes and wiggled them, before moving on to her next activity to pass the time. She got a book from her study and began to read, her reading glasses perched on her nose. She got so lost in the words of the book that she didn’t even notice that the apartment had begun to cool. 

“You got cute ass toes.” 

Candy jumped and looked behind her, seeing Erik standing there and wiping his face with his shirt. She looked over the back of her chair and smiled brightly, “You fixed it!” 

Her neighbor just shrugged, “It’s whatever.”

Candy shook her head at his nonchalant attitude and stood from her chair, being careful of her wet toes as she waddled over to him. “I really appreciate it, Erik.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Erik started before licking his bottom lip, “But you know you owe me now, tootsie roll.”

“I know.” Candy rolled her eyes, starting to feel a chill in the air.

“Yeah?” Erik questioned, a brow quirking up, “And just how you gon’ pay your debt?”

Placing a hand on his bare chest, Candy pushed him away, “Down boy. I’ll buy you some food or something.”

“Or something.” Erik retorted, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

“Uh uh, Erik get away from me.” The pinkette protested, groaning as he placed his hands on her hips. 

“C’mon,  _ Candy _ .” Her neighbor rasped, swaying them both as he slid his hands to her ass, “You know you fine.” Candy rolled her eyes to the ceiling and refused to look at him, even as he started pressing kisses to her jaw. “Don’t be so mean, ma.”

“Eriiiiiiik,” Candy huffed, holding in a shiver as his tongue flicked out to lick the sweat from her skin. “Stop playin’.”

“Who the fuck playin’?” Erik retorted, slapping her ass then groping it, “Ain’t nobody playin’ wit’ you, girl.”

Rolling her eyes, she loosened his hold on her then ducked under his arm, padding to her fridge. She took out a cold water and opened to take a drink, but it was snatched out of her hand from behind. 

Candy turned around to see Erik gulping it down. Her eyes fell to his strong neck and down his broad shoulders before she shook herself out of it. “I thought you had plans.” 

“I’m starin’ at ‘em.” Erik retorted sharply, throwing the bottle in the trash can. “Now I ain’t gon’ beg you for nothin’, Candy girl. So tell me what you tryna do right now.”

“Erik…” The pinkette trailed, shaking her head, “I really appreciate you fixing my air and everything but I’m not tryna get involved with you again.” She admitted, crossing her arms uncomfortably. “I mean, last time was really just spur of the moment and I-!”

“Bet.” Erik interjected, nodding his head. 

“What?” Candy questioned, watching as he gathered his tools. 

“You heard me, Candy girl.” He said before repeating, “I gotchu’. You ain’t gotta worry about me no more.”

“Erik that’s not what I-!”

“Bet.” Erik repeated as he opened her front door and walked out of it. Candy rushed to her doorway to stop him but he was already shutting the door to his apartment. 

Looking over with a frown, Candy reluctantly returned to her place, closing the door softly. She leaned her back against it and sighed. 

She felt bad. She all but told him that he was a mistake. That’s not really how she felt, if she were honest with herself. But she thought it would be nothing further than a casual hookup. Once. Twice was just overstepping a boundary she put in place way before she knew Erik. 

Pushing herself off the door, she padded to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. She heard the boom of a loud bass from next door start and the music rattled her bones. The words were muffled but they sounded angry and loud. 

Closing her eyes, Candy just let the music take her for a moment and enjoyed the cool breeze seeping in from the hallway. As she finally began to drift off, she heard the first telltale bang against her bedroom wall. 

Scowling, she got up from her bed and grabbed her macbook, going to the fire escape to get away from the sounds. She climbed out the window and situated herself on the metal ground, letting her legs swing over the edge. She opened up her electronic journal and began pouring out her heart, one key at a time. 

Candy was in the middle of editing an article when the window next to hers opened and Erik climbed out. He glanced at her for a second before relighting his blunt from before. 

The pinkette tried to pretend to be interested in what she was reading but it was no use as the sentence she retyped said: 

_ I wonder what the fire escape would feel like against my back.  _

Backspacing the entire thing, Candy closed her computer and sighed, standing up. She slowly padded over to where Erik was standing and turned to look out just as he did, leaning against the rail. Pushing her glasses into her hair, she glanced at him from the side. 

“She wasn’t as loud as the others.” Candy blurted, though she wasn’t in her room. “I mean, what did you have her gagged?”

Erik raised a brow but said nothing, continuing to look out at the sunset and smoke. 

“Usually Ms. Johnson is always the loudest but I think it’s because you’re the only one who’s hit it since ‘96.”

“I thought you ain’t like me.” Erik smoothly inserted, licking his lips, his gaze still away. 

“I didn’t say all that,” Candy replied, turning to him, “I just don’t think we should-!”

“Why not?”

The question caught Candy off guard and she froze, blinking. “The other girls.” She rambled shaking her head, “And we’re neighbors, and we’re so different-!”

“Ah,” Erik chimed finally turning to look at her, “There it is. That’s what yo’ fuckin’ problem is.”

Candy raised her brows, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Erik retorted, dropping taking a hit. He let it sit in his mouth for a moment before gesturing to her, “You think you too good for me.”

“Hold up, I ain’t even say-!”

“You ain’t have to say it, I feel that shit. I can hear it in your voice.” The man scowled, looking down at her, “Candace is too good to fuck some thug from Oakland.”

“Erik I didn’t even know you were from Oakland, so what are you even talking about?” Candy retorted sharply, her voice rising with his. 

“Shit I coulda’ been from Harlem and you still woulda’ felt the same way. You look down on black people from the ghetto, you one of them bitches.” 

Candy’s mouth dropped and she bucked up to Erik, her eyes matching his steely glare, “Who you callin’ a bitch?”

“Yo’ fine ass,” Erik answered just as quick, his nostrils flaring, “You a prissy ass, bougie ass bitch.”

“Nigga fuck you!” Candy shouted, reaching up and mushing his face away from her and turning around to go back into her apartment. “You were the one beggin’ to get in my fuckin’ pants but now I’m a bitch. If I’m a bitch, ya mama’s a bitch!” She threw the insults over her shoulder and just as she had one leg in the window, she was yanked back. 

Candy let out a shrill scream as she was forced against the brick wall of her complex with hands gripping her arms. She looked up as Erik towered over her with a scowl, his forehead pressed against hers threateningly. 

“Apologize.” Erik growled out, his jaw setting. 

“Fuck you.” Candy spat, raising her hands to push him away. Erik quickly gathered them and pinned them to her side. 

“I ain’t playin’ with you, ma. You need to apologize for that shit.”

“Fuck you and your mama, ‘cuz obviously she didn’t raise you with-!” Candy didn’t finish her sentence because a heavy hand fell over her mouth. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Erik shouted at her gruffly before lowering his voice, “Keep fuckin’ with me, see what I do.”

“You ain’t gon’ do shit.” The pinkette mocked from behind his hand, rolling her eyes. 

A bitter smile spread across Erik’s face and he nodded, laughing darkly to himself. “Bet.” He muttered before separating from her and grabbing her arm. 

“Fuck are you-!”

“Get yo’ pretty ass in my apartment.” Erik demanded, pushing her towards his window.

“Fuck you-!” Candy blurted before she was pushed in, she was easily lifted by Erik and he carried her as she struggled to his bedroom, dropping her unceremoniously. 

“ _ Candy, Candy, Candy.”  _ He murmured as he walked to his dresser, “You are so fuckin’ fine but you talk too damn much.” He forcibly pulled out a drawer and Candy’s eyes widened as she tucked her legs under her. She was scared silent. 

Erik turned around with a two ties in his hand and pulled them tight, a smirk on his face. “You asked me if I gagged shorty from earlier,” He started, walking toward her, “I didn’t but  _ fuck _ ,” He paused as he stood over her, “If that isn’t a good fuckin’ idea.”

“Erik I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing but I don’t even want-!”

“You don’t gotta lie, ma.” Erik soothed mockingly, lowering to her level, “I know yo’ mean ass want me just as much as I want you.” He pushed her back on the bed and she scowled, trying to sit up. Erik only held her down tighter. “As much as you complain about the noise I make, you seem to forget that I can hear you too, shorty.” He smirked at her wide eyes, “And I hear my name every night.”

Candy frowned, her face warming, “S-shut up, Erik.” 

“That’s it, baby.” Erik rasped, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, “Say my name.”

“Erik, I-!” Candy tried to protest again but he shushed her, brushing his thumb against her bottom lip. Out of habit, the pinkette’s tongue darted out to licked at the finger. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly stopped. 

Chuckling, he pulled his hand away and picked up on of the ties from the bed, stretching it and looking at her expectantly, “Open up, princess.”

“Don’t call me-!” The gag interrupted her objection and she swallowed thickly as he tied it behind her head. Her eyes narrowed at him and he laughed loudly, pressing his lips against the silk. 

“All of a sudden I like yo’ ass a lot better.” Erik teased, snickering as he pushed her further up the bed. 

“What the fuck?” Candy tried to say but was halted, he looked at her again and raised the other tie. Huffing, Candy lifted her wrists above her head and rolled her eyes as he tied them to his black headboard. Trying out the knot, she found it was very secure. 

“Oh  _ hell _ yeah.” Erik grinned wildly, biting his lip as he smoothed a hand over her exposed skin. “Fuck this looks good.”

Candy could only glare at him. A sharp slap to her thigh made her moan through the tie. 

“ _ Candy girl _ ,” Erik called, looking down at her as he soothed the sting, “You don’t gotta be mean no more, I gotchu’.”

“Fuck you, Erik.” Another sharp smack to the thigh had her trying to close her legs.

“Nah, I’m ‘bouta fuck  _ you _ , ma.” He retorted, his grill shining as he yanked her shorts down her legs. He saw her purple panties and bit his lip, rubbing her lips through the material, “Royal purple for a bougie ass princess.” He commented before finding her clit. She moaned and he licked his lips, leaning forward to press them against her neck. 

Erik leaned back and dragged her panties down her legs, pulling her down so she was flat against the bed, he took his place beside her and continued to lay claim to her skin, his fingers making slow circles on her clit. 

“One of these days I want you to play with your pretty pussy just for me.” Erik muttered in her ear as he increased the pace of the circles, “You think I could make it without touchin’ you?” 

“ _ Erik _ .” Candy moaned, her lashes fluttering at him. Her eyes were filled with pleading and she exhaled heavily when he dipped a finger inside of her. 

“Nah, nah,” He shook his head, before smirking, “I’mma make you cum just by playin’ with that cute lil’ clit.” He accentuated his point with a sharp pat to her cunt. 

Candy nearly sprang off the bed, the action was almost enough to make her cum. When his fingers returned to her clit with faster circles, her abdomen tightened and screamed through the tie, her hips bucking. 

Erik didn’t stop playing with her and she twitched away, flinching at how sensitive she was. He raised his fingers and wrapped his tongue around them, licking her off. 

“Fuck, tootsie.” He groaned, lining her lips with her own wetness, “I’d drink this shit if I could.”

Getting up from her side, Erik turned her body around so that she was now on her knees and her wrists were crossed. Her ass was in the air and as Erik hovered over her she could feel his hands groping her chest and his dick on her ass. 

“Y’know how hard you fuckin’ make me when you scream at me?” Erik rasped, tugging on her lobe, “Yo’ mean ass sure is cute when you mad.”

“Shut up, Erik.” Candy mouthed, groaning when he smacked her ass. 

“I’d keep it down if I were you, ma.” Erik warned, leaning back to push her tank top up. “The bitch next door might complain about the noise.” 

Candy sent a glare over her shoulder at him and he pushed her head back down, chuckling as he felt her cunt from behind. “Oh shit,” He facetiously exclaimed, parting her cheeks. Candy nearly jumped out of her skin when his fingers brushed against her asshole. “Oh  _ shit _ , ain’t nobody ever touch you here?” 

Candy shook her head, her face hot. She inhaled sharply as she felt the bed shift and heard Erik’s deep chuckle as he kneaded her cheeks again. 

“That’s what’s up. I’m about to change your life, shorty.” Candy furrowed her brows and braced herself as he began to peck and nibble at her ass cheeks, a finger slipping down to brush her clit every now and again. “You ain’t never gon’ leave after this, tootsie.” 

“Erik-!” Candy was cut off by her own yelp as she felt his tongue slide over her puckered hole. Her toes curled and her eyes glazed over as he lapped, kissed, and wiggled his tongue on her pert skin. A finger lazily brushed against her clit in slow motions and she felt herself contract, wanting something inside of her. 

“ _ Erik _ …” The pinkette’s moan was muffled and she breathed heavily, her eyes rolling back into her head. He hummed against her and she bucked, tugging at the ties on her wrists helplessly. The final straw came when Erik forced his tongue inside, “Fuck!” Candy cried out, as Erik smirked. 

Candy felt Erik pull away from her and her whole body almost dropped flat, but Erik’s arm kept her waist up. “I ain’t done with you yet, girl.” He rasped and she felt his finger poking at her backside. She held her breath as he slid it inside of her, her body contorting at the odd new sensation. 

The pinkette’s tongue pressed against the tie in her mouth and she allowed her body to fall into it letting Erik take full control. Loud moans sounded from behind the silk as he pumped his finger in and out of her, using the rest of his hand to grope her clit. Leaning forward, Erik replaced his hand with his mouth, licking up her slit and down it then sucking on her clit. That was enough for Candy to scream out his name and convulse. 

His neighbor, who complained so much about how noisy  _ he _ was, screamed so loud that not even the tie in her mouth could mar the sound. Her body trembled for a few more long moments and she moaned loudly the whole time, bucking her ass against his face. 

Drool dripped off the sides of Candy’s mouth and she laid there for a moment with her eyes closed. A smack to both her cheeks, made her eyes fly open and she looked back at Erik pleadingly. 

“Told you.” Erik shrugged, licking her off of his lips, “Next time, I’mma stretch that shit out even more.” 

Candy’s brow furrowed at the mention of a next time but she couldn’t dwell on it too long as Erik bottomed out inside of her. Her toes curled again and she grunted, feeling wet everywhere. He gave her a few shallows pumps before grabbing her hips and forcing her to meet his. 

“Fuck,  _ Candy _ .” Erik groaned, his thumbs digging into her back, “You might as well just give me what’s mine.” He cockily breathed, leaning over her body, “You know I’mma just take it anyway.” 

“Shut up, Erik.” Candy babbled, yipping as he thrusted roughly into her, “ _ Eriiiiiiiik _ .”

“What, tootsie pop?” The man questioned, holding himself up on his fists, “What yo’ mean ass gotta say now?” 

Candy tried to speak but was interrupted by him burying his prick into her deeper. “Nuffin’,” She squealed as he did it again, “Nuffin’, baby.”

“I’mma guess you said ‘nothin’.” Erik snickered, burying his head into her neck, “The only thing I wanna hear is my fuckin’ name while I beat this shit up, understand?” 

Candy nodded mutely and closed her eyes, sighing as she felt on of his hands sprawl across her neck and one tug at her braids, forcing her head back. 

“You love this shit, huh?” Erik asked, looking down at her, “Open your fuckin’ eyes.” The pinkette immediately obeyed his command, looking up to see his face right in front of hers. “You love this shit?” She nodded insistently and flinched as his hand on her throat tightened. “This pussy mine, ain’t it?” 

“Yes!” Candy cried, tears on their way, “Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!” 

“Give me that shit,  _ Candy. _ ” Erik demanded with a snarl, “Yo’ disrespectful ass better cum for me.” 

“ _ Eriiiiik… _ ” Candy whined, behind the tie as her eyes began to roll back again. The hand holding her head back, fell to her ass and as she felt a finger slip into her other hole, she came  _ again _ . 

“I fuckin’ love, oh my god, Erik stahp, please oh my god…” The pinkette babbled as he fucked her through it. He dropped his hold on her and she fell forward, drool dripping down her chin. “Oh my god, oh my  _ god _ .”

“God ain’t doin’ this to you, ma.” Erik interjected, slapping her ass again, “Get it right.” 

“Erirkik.” Candy stammered, completely gone, “Please, oh my fuckin’ Erik!” She heard a breathless laugh behind her and in one quick motion Erik pulled out and came on her back, the cum steaming as it hit her skin. 

“Fuck, I might love you.” Candy babbled incoherently as her eyes finally closed. She laid there for a long moment before she felt her tank top being literally ripped off of her and the cum on her back being wiped away. The sensation snapped her back to reality and she lazily glared over her shoulder at him. “Did you just use my shirt as a cum rag?” 

“What?” Erik questioned, the scowl on his face returning. Candy rolled her eyes and motioned down to the tie with them. “I don’t know, ma. I think I like yo’ ass better like this.”

Candy rolled out a line of expletives and he laughed, reaching around to untie her hands, then her mouth. The pinkette immediately hit him on the arm, “You dickhead,” She accused, crossing her arms, “That was my only tank top, you asshole.” 

“You better stop talkin’ to me like that, shorty.” Erik warned, yanking her up from the bed and pulling her against his body. “I’mma have to give you another whoopin’.” 

“You ain’t my daddy.” Candy brazingly retorted, rolling her eyes. 

Erik smacked her ass roughly then parted her cheeks, pressing his fingers into her asshole. “I’ll have you screamin’ it when I get my dick in that pretty ass, tootsie.” 

“Shut up.” The pinkette breathed half-heartedly, her eyes lidded as she continued to poke, “You ain’t gon’ do shit,  _ Erik _ .” Her neighbor grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her harshly, all lips, tongue and teeth. He pulled away but still kept his short distance, glaring into her eyes. 

“You so fuckin’ mean.” 

“You like it.” Candy accused, biting her lip as she looked up at him. 

“Get you ass back in that bed.” Erik ordered with a sly smile, smacking her ass as she turned to do just that. 

 


	3. Don't be Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be cruel; cause I would never be that cruel to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby Brown's "Don't Be Cruel" is the next song.

Candace Vega looked out the window of her apartment and frowned, seeing the clouds covering the sun. She chewed on the eraser of her pencil in thought, her nose wrinkling out of habit. She absentmindedly reached for her coffee cup, only to find that is was empty. 

A flurry of curses flew out of her mouth and she got up from her desk chair, all 5’7 of her filled to the brim with annoyance. 

She stomped to the kitchen and eyed her keurig. When she saw her usually ample display of kcups was missing, she opened her pantry, but there was nothing of the caffeine persuasion to be found. 

Candy walked to her bedroom and pulled on a pair of sweatpants to cover her skivvies and decided to keep her bandeau uncovered. She grabbed her tote bag and placed her reading glasses in her hair, which was messily pulled into a ponytail at the crown of her head. She nudged on a pair of flats and trotted out of her home. 

The pinkette placed earbuds in her ears and shoved her hands in the pockets of her pants as she walked down the street. The sun was covered by white clouds but streams of light still shined through. 

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and chewed on her lip, bobbing her head to the beat of an old disco song. She turned the corner of her street and saw her destination come into view; 7-Eleven. Ironically, the song began to play in her headphones. 

“Smack it, smack it, in the air.” She muttered, opening the door the the establishment. The scents of gas, burnt pizza and cars filled her nostrils as she went down the home aisle to find her treasured Starbucks cups. As her eyes trailed over the different coffee, she caught sight of her new obsession. 

As discreetly as possible, she snuck glances over the stands, adamantly pretending to look for her coffee. 

When Candy tried to sneak another peek, he was gone. She furrowed her brows and actually started to look for her coffee. When she found it, she picked it up and headed toward the register, placing her item on the counter.

“Will that be all for you?” The attendant asked and Candy opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted. A hand reached over her and placed a reese's, water and two slushies on the counter with her coffee. 

“These too.” Erik added, not looking at her as he paid the attendant. 

Candy looked up at him and waited until he turned to meet her gaze before rolling her eyes, looking off to the side with a smile. Erik was handed a bag with all their items and he grabbed the two slushies, walking away from Candy. He looked over his shoulder expectantly and the pinkette rushed to open the door for him. 

They walked down the sidewalk side by side, Erik being the first to speak like always. “Red or blue?” He questioned, holding up the slushies. 

Candy hummed before taking the red from him and taking a sip. “Are you following me?” She blurted, making Erik smirk. 

“Nah,” He said, taking a sip of his slushie, “I’m not the one who was starin’ so hard from the other aisle.” 

“I was not.” Candy protested weakly, looking off to the side. 

“Yeah, okay.” Erik looked at her from the corner of his eye, “Why you at home anyway, don’t you work?”

Candy nodded, “From home. I’m a writer for the post on contract. I barely have to go in.” 

“So they payin’ you to go to seven eleven?” 

The pinkette scoffed, “I was out of coffee and needed inspiration. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Chill out, ma.” Erik replied boredly, rolling his eyes, “I was just fuckin’ witchu’.”

“That’s all you seem to do lately.” Candy grumbled under her breath, going in the door of their complex as he held it open for her. She caught sight of his little smirk before she pressed the button to the elevator. 

The lift doors opened and the two of them stepped in, Erik a little closer to Candy. She tried to ignore the brush of their bare arms against each other and willed for their floor to come faster. 

“I read one of your articles.” Erik stated, seemingly out of thin air, “It was good.”

“Forreal?” Candy questioned, biting her lip. 

“Yeah,” Her neighbor nodded, “I saw you got a letter from the post so I looked you up. Gotta know who your neighbors are.” 

His last words seemed to carry a double meaning but Candy didn’t harp on it, instead very excited that someone would go out of their way to read her work. She slurped on her slushie before glancing over at Erik, who was already watching her. 

“You stain’ real hard over there.” Candy quipped, her easy smile dropping when she met his eye again. “What?” 

Erik only smirked in reply, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, his gaze still steady. Candy looked right back at him, taking a long sip of her slushy. The tension between them thickened in the elevator and as the doors opened, neither of them moved to leave. 

Biting her lip, Candy was the first to turn away, leaving the elevator. She walked to her door and put the key into the lock, but paused as she heard her name. 

“ _ Candy _ .” 

The pinkette turned around and looked up at Erik expectantly, only for him to hold up her k-cups. She reached out to take them but he held them over her head, laughing as she tried to reach them. Planting her feet firmly on the ground and putting down her slushie, she crossed her arms. 

Candy whined breathily, “ _ Erik _ .” A quiet gasp leaving her mouth as she was pressed against her door. She swallowed thickly and looked into Erik’s dark eyes, her lashes fluttering. 

“What?” Erik questioned darkly, his words heavy. 

Candy opened her mouth to speak but her voice was caught in her throat, leaving her mouthing nothing like a fish gasping for breath. A hand was pinned to his chest and she could feel the little raised bumps under his shirt. “Why,” She finally was able to get out, “You messin’ with me, Erik? You haven’t even said shit to me since-!” 

“I’m saying something now, ain’t I?” 

“You know what I mean.” Candy retorted, his fuckboy logic annoying her. She searched his eyes for a moment before rolling her own, “You think just cuz I let you hit I’m just open for business, you think I’m just a pair of legs for yo’ ass to spread? I fuckin’ hate niggas like you-!” 

Candy was interrupted again, this time by a rough kiss. She dropped her attitude and hastily wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping up and swinging her legs around his hips. The pinkette was easily lifted up and she shivered as Erik’s bare hands slid under her sweatpants to cup her ass. 

“We have got to stop doing this.” She breathed against his lips before kissing him again. Erik just chuckled deeply and pressed her harder against the door. He tasted like an old blunt and blueberry slush, an odd but pleasing mixture that made her suck his tongue for more. “You taste good.” She muttered. 

“Fuck.” Erik rasped, dropping her to her feet. He turned her around by her hips and forced her head against her door, slipping his hand under her sweatpants and finding her clit instantly. 

Candy bit her lip to keep in her moans and her eyes fluttered closed as Erik pressed his erection on her ass. She felt him lean over her, his front pressed against her back as he muttered, “I’m ‘bout to fuck the shit out you,  _ Candy girl _ .” 

Just as he gripped the band of her pants to pull them down, a door down the hallway opened and Candy scrambled to stand up straight, turning her key in the lock and pulling Erik into her apartment. She hurriedly shut the door and looked out her peephole, seeing one of their other neighbors walking past her door. 

Exhaling a sigh of relief, Candy turned around to find Erik gone. “What the hell?” She mumbled as she glanced into her bathroom. Finding nothing, she walked to her bedroom but he wasn’t in there either. 

“Erik?” Candy called, passing her study. She backpedaled two steps and finally found him looking at the pictures on her office wall. She leaned against her doorway and watched him, a curious expression on her face. 

“You went to Howard.” Erik stated, rather than questioned as he studied her diploma. “Why you ain’t go to a white school?” 

Candy furrowed her brows, slightly insulted, “My granddaddy went to Howard, my daddy and mama went to Howard, so I went to Howard. I could’ve gone to Columbia but they wouldn’t have loved me like Howard loved me.”

Erik glanced back at her and his gaze appraising before turning back to her wall. It was almost like he was looking at an exhibit in a museum, his hands behind his back. 

“You wrote articles for the NAACP?”

“My first writing job in college was for the Black Student union newspaper so they took notice. I wrote this article about the colorism in Howard’s greek life and it got nationwide acclaim.” Candy explained with a shrug, as a chime on her computer went off. 

Padding over to her desk, she sat in her chair and put her reading glasses over her eyes, logging in to check her email. 

“You kind of young to have a masters.” Erik commented on the side. 

“I graduated early.” Candy absentmindedly answered the unspoken question, typing a response to her work email. Grabbing her tooth marked pencil, she flipped open a document to the side of her and scanned it, looking for the change that her editor wanted her to make. She didn’t notice Erik creeping up on her until he was right over her shoulder. 

“‘Colonizing Hip Hop’?” Her neighbor read, making her jump. She looked at him over her glasses and nodded, turning back to her monitor. “You one of them black panther bitches, huh?”

Candy scowled and took off her glasses, looking at Erik fully, “You got a problem with that?” She questioned before rolling her eyes, “I was ‘bout to let your comment on HBCUs slide but now you not down with struggle either? Uh uh, you gotta get up out my house-!”

“Chill out, chill out.” Erik interjected, leaning on her desk, “You ready to crucify me and shit you ain’t even let me finish.” 

“Then hurry up ‘fore I kick you out, forreal.” 

“Aight, aight. I was just about to say that I like that shit.” The man complimented gruffly, nodding his head in approval, “You stand for something, that’s what’s up.”

“Oh,” Candy dumbly replied, leaning back in her chair, “I didn’t mean… I mean… You’d be surprised how many times I got the opposite response.” She explained, before narrowing her eyes, “But don’t call me a bitch again.” 

“Aight, my black nubian queen.” Erik quipped with a smirk, turning her chair around to face him. “My afro-tastic sister.” 

“Afro-tastic.” Candy snorted, as the man lowered himself down to peck her lips. She held up her hand to block it and shook her head. “What are we doin’ here, Erik?”

Erik sucked his teeth and stood up straight again, leaning against the wall. “Whatchu’ mean?”

“I  _ mean _ ,” Candy started, playing with a pencil, “We can’t keep fucking like rabbits.”

Erik snickered, teasing, “Why not? Don’t you like me, pinkie?”

“Don’t call me that.” Candy snapped childishly, pointing the pencil at him, “And I don’t even know, you be botherin’ me all the time. We ain’t never just… kick it.”

“ _ You _ said you didn’t want to kick it with me.” Erik accused, turning the situation around. 

“Uh uh, Erik. You not gon’ fuckboy your way out of this.” Candy scowled, crossing her arms, “Y’know you just was tryna’ fuck when you asked me to come over.”

“That’s your vain mind imprinting your judgements on me.”

“Boy shut the fuck up.” Candy bickered, watching him snicker at her. “You ain’t slick.”

“Aight, aight.” Erik rolled his eyes, grasping the armrests of her chair and leaning down, “Let’s chill, then.”

“What?” Candy babbled, completely taken off guard. 

“You wanna kick it, let’s kick it. You and me.”

“Forreal?” The pinkette questioned, her eyes wide. 

“No for fake.” Erik quipped dryly and she scowled, “Yeah, let’s smoke and talk or whatever.” 

“Right now?” Candy asked as Erik pulled her up from the chair. He nodded and motioned to follow him with his head, walking out of the study. The pinkette did and soon they were walking next door. He opened his door for her and she padded inside, taking a seat on the couch as he disappeared into his bedroom. 

Looking around the room, she started to notice little details that she didn’t before. Like how pristine Erik kept his apartment, or how it smelt like pine. There were little trinkets placed on the coffee table and as she reached out to touch one, Erik walked back in the room with a wooden box. He sat down next to her and opened it, revealing rolling papers and weed. He then began to roll them a blunt. 

It was like watching a surgeon. Every move was meticulous and calculated. His eyes narrowed and he scowled when he overloaded it a bit. Rolling it just right, he licked his lips before sealing it with his tongue. Taking out an expensive looking lighter, he puffed on it a few times before holding it out for her. 

Candy took it in her fingers and did the ritual actions; puff, puff, pass. Soon, they were both sitting on the floor. 

“You got all this shit in your house Erik,” Candy accused before narrowing her eyes, “What do you do?”

Erik held the blunt in his mouth for a moment before passing it to her, “I’m special forces.” He breathed, croaking a bit. 

“Damn, you be killin’ people, huh?” The pinkette questioned, half her inhibitions gone. 

Erik’s eyes stayed on her for a long moment before he nodded mutely, a smirk on his lips. “That scare you, Candy girl?”

Silently, Candy nodded her head, passing him the blunt. “How can you work for such an imperialistic system? After all they did to us?”

“It’s part of a higher calling, pinkie.” Erik informed her before dismissing, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“I’m not stupid, E.” Candy retorted, leaning her head against the couch, “I’m sure if you explained it, I’d get it.”

“Just drop that shit, okay?” Erik snapped darkly, making her jump, “I don’t wanna fuckin’ talk about it.”

Candy blinked and shut her mouth, her high soured a bit by his temper. She closed her eyes and let the high return to her, relaxing against the couch. 

There was a silence before Erik spoke again. “Where are you from?” He inquired lowly.

“Silver Springs.” Candy answered without opening her eyes. 

“Yo’ bougie ass would be from Silver Springs. ” 

“Yo’ dickhead ass would be from Oakland.” The pinkette retorted dryly, rolling her head to look at him. “I grew up with a little money, so what?”

“So what,” Erik mocked with a scowl, “So you act like it.”

“No I do-!”

“You’re uppity.”

“Erik why the fuck you got me over here if you feel some kinda way then?” Candy questioned, sitting up completely. “If I’m just some bougie bitch from Silver Springs?” She paused and waited for answer. “I got a question for you now, what the fuck have you done for the betterment of black people? Huh? Nothing? That’s what I thought.”

“You don’t even know what the fuck you’re talking about or who you talkin’ to.” Erik evenly replied, his jaw clenched. “I’m about to help all our people around the world. That’s more than your trash ass articles for the Post do.”

Candy huffed and moved to get up from the floor but Erik grabbed her wrist before she could. 

“Aye, wait,” Erik muttered, and she looked back at him angrily, “I didn’t… I ain’t mean it like that, Candy.”

“Yeah you did.” The pinkette retorted, yanking her wrist from him, “You did and honestly even if you didn’t you always got some shit to say about me.” She spat out before shaking her head, “This was a bad idea, my fault.” She got up from the floor again and left the apartment, trotting to her own and locking the door. 

Candy let out a deep sigh and slumped all the way to her bed, falling into it and closing her eyes. 

Erik Stevens was a hateful asshole. 

It was obvious as day. He was terrible. One minute everything would be fun and fine and the next he would be a monster. All that gorgeous skin couldn’t hide the fact that Erik Stevens was angry. At who, she didn’t know but he took it out on whoever was closest. 

She would not make the mistake of being closest again. 

Feeling upset and inebriated, she picked up her phone and called her best friend Desiree. She picked up on the second ring. 

“Hello?”

“Ray I hate him.”

“Aw hell.” The confidant chimed, “What he do?”

“He’s rude, arrogant, self serving, manipulative-!”

“Bitch it’s only been a month.”

“So!” Candy snapped with a scowl, “He told me my articles were trash!”

Desiree gasped loudly, “Oh fuck him. You don’t need him bitch, you need to go out and find you a nice guy.” 

“Honestly Ray I’d rather be alone-!” A knock on her door interrupted her. “Hold up, girl.” 

Candy got up from her bed and padded to the door, looking through her peephole. She rolled her eyes, “Go away, Erik.”

“I got your coffee.” 

“I don’t care, Erik.”

“You tell him girl!” 

Candy blinked and hung up the phone, slipping it into her pocket and leaning against her door. 

“Candy don’t be like that-!”

“Erik get the fuck away from my door.” 

“ _ Candace. _ ” 

Rolling her eyes and cursing herself, Candy pushed off the door and cracked it, peeking out from her chain lock. 

When he caught her eye he shook her box of k cups. She reached out to get them but he pulled them just out of reach. Grumbling, Candy slammed the door and undid the chain lock, opening it completely. 

“Give me my fucking coffee.” She muttered as she snatched it from his hand. She moved to close the door but he stopped her, easily entering her apartment. Candy didn’t bother to fight. “You talk to me real crazy.” She accused as she moved to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. “And I’m tired of it. In all honesty, I ain’t tryna talk to you no more.”

“That’s fair, but you gon’ let me speak?”

“Ain’t nothing to talk about.” Candy retorted, pressing the button on her keurig. “I made up my mind.”

“But you are gon’ let me speak?” Erik repeated and Candy turned around and crossed her arms, motioning for him to go. “Aight, look Candy I ain’t mean to insult your work like that, okay? Forreal, I didn’t. You just said that shit about-!”

“So this is my faul-!”

“Can I speak?” Erik questioned his jaw tightening again. Candy motioned for him to continue. He took a deep breath, “Aight, like I was sayin’. I ain’t mean to do that. You shit is good and it does help people in some kinda way. You about our people and that’s what’s up, ‘cause I am too. Where we differ though is that you do it by words, I’m about action.”

“Okay we Martin and Malcolm but what that got to do with you insulting me everytime we get together?” 

Erik’s nostrils flared and he looked down, his jaw tense. Candy rolled her eyes and took her mug from the keurig, adding just two sugars and stirring. “Okay, get up out my house then since-!”

“I don’t know how to talk to you.” 

Candy almost dropped her mug but she put it behind her instead, trying to do the equations in her head to decode what he just said. All her brain could come up with was, “What?”

Erik sucked his teeth, “You ain’t even look at me for a whole month after I moved in.” 

“So?”

“So?” Erik repeated, shrugging his shoulders, “You fine, you smart, you got a real job. You out here doin’ shit, ma. I ain’t never met a shorty like you. You match my attitude. The only way I got you to even talk to me was stealing your mail.”

“Nigga what?” Candy gaped, “That’s a federal offense, Erik.”

The man rolled his eyes, “I’ve done worse.”

“I’m sure this sounds sweeter in your dreaded head, Erik, but right now this is real creepy. And you called me a bougie bitch.”

“You are.” Erik insisted with a smirk, before biting his lip, “But I like that shit.”

“You really tryna’ run game on me, huh?” Candy questioned, sipping her coffee, “Like I ain’t never heard this shit from a guy before. You all say that until I’m makin’ more money than you or I say some shit you don’t like.”

“You always sayin’ shit I don’t like.” Erik maintained with a teasing smirk. He took a step closer to her and picked up one of her braids, running his fingers down the pattern. 

She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head, taking another sip of coffee. “You so full of shit.” She muttered, hiding her budding smile behind her mug. “You  _ so _ full of shit.”

“Nah,” Erik rasped back as his hand trailed to her bare shoulder. “I’m feelin’ this independent thing you got goin’ on.” 

“ _ You _ feelin’ the ass I gave you twice.” Candy retorted, shrugging off his hand. “I’m not tryna’ do this with you, Erik. You can find some other girl to fuck, shit you’ve been doin’ it for the past two months.”

“This ain’t about fuckin’,” Erik shook his head while pulling the rubber band from her ponytail, “It’s about you and me.”

“There is no you and me.” Candy refuted, tugging away from him again, “And stop touching my hair.”

“ _ C’mon _ , ma.” Erik nearly whined, standing over her and trapping her against the counter, “What I gotta do?”

Candy rolled her eyes and sipped from her mug, looking at both his arms at the side of her. “I dunno, be nice?”

Erik scowled, his upper lip curling, “I am nice.”

The pinkette shook her head, licking the coffee from her lips, “If that’s you being nice then I’d hate to see you mean.”

Thinking hard for a moment, Erik sucked his teeth. Lowering down, he picked Candy up by her waist and she hurriedly wrapped her legs around his middle. She nearly dropped her coffee as he walked to her couch and sat them both down, her straddling his lap. 

Erik took the mug from her hands and put it on the coffee table, his hands falling on the small of her back and pressing soothing circles into her skin. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Candy questioned, her face very close to Erik’s. 

Erik’s tone was clipped as he replied, “Being nice.” His hands moved up and Candy slowly melted under his ministrations. 

His hands were warm against her bareskin and he seemed to know all the pressure points to make her relax. 

Candy’s gaze left Erik’s and fell to his white tee, his keloids slightly raising the fabric. Furrowing her brows, she brushed her hands against his chest, curiosity in her eyes. “Why?” She whispered, forgetting that she was speaking. Her brown eyes flickered to his face and she saw his jaw clench, but he said nothing, instead kneading into a knot on her back. 

The pinkette lightly placed her hands under his shirt, caressing the raised skin. She felt his abdomen contract under her palms and she looked up at him seeing his eyes closed and nostrils flared. 

This was… different. He almost looked normal. 

Erik’s hands finally worked their way to her neck and pushed her braids aside his thumbs digging on either side of her spine. 

Candy closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder, shuddering as his hands then slipped under her sweatpants again and massaged her cheeks. Her nagging high returned and she felt like she was floating, so when Erik buried a hand in her braids and turned her head, she welcomed the kiss eagerly. 

The man smack his lips against hers and caressed her mouth with his tongue, maneuvering her head where he wanted it. Pushing her hips further into his, he nibbled on her bottom lip before pulling away. 

“I can be nice.” Erik rasped, smoothing a hand over her back. 

“Mhmm,” Candy hummed in a haze, a lazy smile on her lips, “You can be real nice to me against this couch,  _ Erik _ .”

A salacious grin spread across her neighbors face and soon she was barebacked on the couch, her feet by her ears and her voice shrill. 

“ _ Erik _ !” She whined, holding him close to her, “Be nice!”

“I’m ‘bouta be nice all over your fuckin’ stomach.” 


	4. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's driving me outta my mind, that's why it's hard for me to find. Can't get it outta my head; miss her, kiss her, love her. That girl is poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is 'Poison' by Bel Biv Devoe. Iconic.

A buff man sat on the ground between the thick thighs of a woman with hair the color of cotton candy. The man’s arms were thrown over those thick thighs and the woman’s dexterous hands were working on renewing his dreads. She had a clip hanging from her mouth, beeswax on the back of her hand and a comb tucked into her bun. 

“That was a fuckin’ foul!” The man grunted at the blaring television screen, his head tilted so she could have better access. “The ref’s out there with a blindfold on.”

Candy simply hummed in false agreement, her eyes narrowed as she clipped his hair back. “That’s crazy.” She muttered, twisting his hair in her palms. 

“You ain’t even watchin’.” Erik sucked his teeth, scowling at the screen, “What the fuck, call it dumbass!”

“You want your shit to be lopsided?” Candy questioned with a roll of her eyes. 

“Aight, aight.” Erik murmured, patting her thigh, “You righ-! COME ON!”

Candy smiled to herself and shook her head, sticking her fingers with wax and starting on the next section of hair. 

The two of them had settled into a pattern. Erik had started coming over more and she started hearing the thumps on the wall less. He would bring her food anytime he got some and kept her coffee supply high. She would see the post at his door everyday and it made her happy to know that he was reading her articles. Anytime they saw each other they’d speak and of course bicker, but they hadn’t had actual sex since that day he told her how he felt.

They were just friends. Really good friends who jumped each other every once in a while. 

“Aw shit, get the fuck off the court Jameson!” Erik screamed at the screen again, rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

Candy had gotten used to the deep scowl on his face and she was almost  _ fond _ of it. 

“Okay E, I’m done.” The pinkette said, sighing in relief as she grabbed oil to rub on his scalp. Erik hummed under her and closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. 

“That shit smell good.” Erik mumbled under his breath, his arms tensing around her thighs, “That’s what you be smellin’ like.”

“Well now you smell like me.” Candy retorted softly, wiping her hands of the oil. “Go look in the bathroom.” Erik stood up and shook his legs out before disappearing down the hall. The woman stayed on the couch for a few moments then stood, cracking her neck as she followed him. She found Erik examining his dreads with appraising eyes. 

Candy raised a brow, “Well?”

“Line me up.” Erik replied shortly, sitting on the toilet lid. 

Candy rolled her eyes but bent down and retrieved her trimmers from under the sink. Standing in front of him, she lowered her glasses over her eyes and got to work, protracting the hell out of the man’s hairline. She felt his eyes on her the whole time and towards the end of her job she felt strong hands grip the sides of her thighs. 

The buzzing clicked to a stop and Candy moved to set the trimmers down on the sink, but she was stuck in place. 

“Stop playin’, E.” She muttered lightly, slightly staggering when he tugged her forward. She was forced to sit down on his lap and his lips twitched at her. 

“Who playin’?”

“You, boy.” Candy retorted, flicking his forehead, “Ain’t you meeting some girl in an hour?”

“Thirty minutes.” Erik corrected lowly, his eyes on her lips. 

“Thirty minutes.” Candy repeated mockingly, pushing away from him. “Go get ready and stop bothering me.”

“Aight, aight.” Her neighbor chuckled, rising. He stood behind her and checked out his hair in the mirror. “Looks good, pinkie.” He complimented before quickly leaving the bathroom. 

“You’re welcome.” Candy shouted as she heard her front door close. 

Stretching her arms above her head, she pushed her glasses into her hair, trying to think of a plan for her friday night. 

“Looks like ice cream and Dreamgirls…” She hummed to herself, shoving her hands into her overall pockets. 

A phone ringing interrupted her plans and she quickly grabbed it, jumping on the couch. “Hello?”

“Hey girl, you tryna go out tonight?” Desiree inquired in one breath, her excitement bleeding into her tone. “It’s friday and I just got paid!” 

Candy laughed loudly, “Where you tryna go, Ray?”

“Girl anywhere I just need to be on somebody!” Desiree exclaimed, making her chuckle again, “Besides, you need help getting over your little neighbor friend.”

Candy sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, “No I don’t.”

“Bitch don’t act brand new,” Ray accused before hissing, “I saw you staring at his door the other day! Ya eyes wide and shit, you in love with that nigga.”

“ _ No.” _ The pinkette protested sharply, “I am not in love, we’re just friends. He just-!”

“Fucked you real good?” 

Candy huffed and loosened her bun, “You don’t get it Ray,” She breathed before her eyes lidded, “His dick just spoke to me.”

“Forreal?” Her friend questioned, “What did it say?”

“ _ Candy… Candy…” _ The pinkette sung deeply, biting her lip. 

Desiree snickered in response and Candy snapped, “I’m serious! The way it filled me up was something magical.” 

“You just dick-matized. You need to get out and grind on somebody!”

“I’m not,” The pinkette protested, a pout on her face, “We’re  _ friends _ .”

“Yeah, okay,” Desiree snorted, “Then you can go out and cut up with me.”

“I was going anyway, bitch.” 

“Whatever heifer, I’ll be over to pick you up in an hour.” She hung up before Candy could reply. 

Laughing to herself, Candy hopped up from her couch and started to get ready, jumping in the shower. An hour later, she was dressed to the nines. Well, as dressed to the nines as Candy gets. 

She was wearing a black crop top that crossed over her back, cut up blue jeans and fishnet tights that went up to her waist. She had black heeled booties on her feet and her braids were down, large hoops hung from her ears. 

Honking from the front of the apartment made her laugh and she waved out the window before grabbing her phone and keys, locking her door and slipping them into her pocket. She caught the elevator down and as she walked through the front doors of the lobby, Desiree whistled. 

“Get your fine ass in the car!”

“Okay, okay.” Candy snickered, opening the door to her hybrid. She sat down and Desiree took off. “Where we even going?”

“Club Voyeur bitch, aye!” Her friend replied, clearly already a little tipsy, “I’m gon’ find me a nice little gentleman to take home.”

“Here’s hoping.” Candy crossed her fingers, smiling as she turned the radio up to get hyped. 

“Here’s hoping, nothing! You betta’ take somebody home, man or otherwise!”

It was a long ride to the club and by the time they got there the line was down the block. Desiree parked on the side of the street and pumped her hands in the air comically making Candy smirk. 

“You so stupid, Ray.” The pinkette muttered as the two of them walked to the front. “Hey Greg.”

“Hey Candace.” The bouncer greeted, opening the velvet rope for her and Ray. 

Candy heard groans behind her and she rolled her eyes as Desiree snickered with a wave. Candy had written an article about the club and its revenue doubled after it was published. The owner personally thanked Candy by letting her in free for life and paying her tab whenever she came. 

The girls entered the club and went straight for the bar. 

_ “I hear sirens when we make love, loud as hell but they don’t knooooow.” _

“Bitch they playin’ the hits!” Desiree exclaimed as her and Candy took the shots they ordered. “I gotta go dance, bitch dance with me!”

Candy smiled and allowed her friend to pull her through the crowd, finding a good place on the packed floor. Desiree immediately grabbed her waist and they both got their lives to Beyoncé and Jay. 

“ _ Ayo CiCi let me show you how to do a singin’ bitch greasy!” _

“Oh my godddd….” Desiree screamed before going into Nicki’s verse with amazing clarity. Candy laughed and joined her, tweaking her hips as the bass of the song made the club seem to vibrate. 

After a couple more bops, Candy left Desiree on the dance floor to get another drink. She ordered a vodka soda and leaned on the bar, surveying the club. A tap on the shoulder signified her drink being ready and she took it, sipping from her straw. 

She caught sight of Desiree in the crowd and smiled, returning the enthusiastic wave her friend gave her. The club was definitely jumping and the men were looking very right. 

As she finished her drink, she put it down on the bar and it was immediately replaced by another one. 

“I didn’t order-!” The bartender interrupted her protest by pointing at a guy a few people down from her. Candy had to grip her seat to keep from falling off. 

He was at least six feet tall and was smirking at her. His brown skin was shining with every strobe light and his teeth gleamed.

The pinkette smiled back and sipped her drink, making eyes at her new admirer. She turned away coyly and looked out to the dance floor, only for her face to drop when she saw who Desiree was dancing with. 

“Oh. My. God.” She muttered, her eyes widening. Getting twerked on by her best friend was her freshly lined up neighbor. “Oh my God.” She repeated, taking the straw out of her drink and tossing it back. “This is what panic feels like.”

“Hey.”

The yelled greeting beside her made her jump nearly a foot in the air. She turned to the side and managed a smile. 

“Hi.”

“You look good.”

“Thanks.” Candy replied, her eyes going back to her friend on the dance floor. That heifer was putting it on him. 

“My name’s Richard.” Candy didn’t reply, “You wanna dance?”

The pinkette narrowed her eyes, either liquor or jealousy in her belly. She watched Desiree laugh at something Erik said and scowled before fixing her face. “Okay.” She yelled over the music, an alluring smile spreading over her face as he took her hand. 

Coincidentally, he lead her right to where her friends were, only a couple people separating them. Candy turned around and swayed her hips with his, flinging her braids over her shoulder. He grabbed her hips and they moved as one. 

_ “Work, work, work, work, work, work.” _

Rihanna’s voice blared through the speakers and Candy did just that, arching her back. She looked through the crowd and saw Desiree and Erik still dancing together, that sly fucker had a smirk on his face that she knew too well. 

The song turned into an old school beat and Candy nearly lost her mind. 

_ Duh daduh daduh dahduh daduh DAH! _

_ Duh daduh daduh dahduh daduh DAH! _

_ “POISON! PAH-POISON!” _

“Candy!” She heard her name yelled and before she could react Desiree was dragging Erik through the crowd towards her. “Bitch it’s our song!”

_ Duh daduh daduh dahduh daduh DAH! _

Candy met eyes with Erik and he smirked in recognition before his eyes went over her head. Just like that, his iconic scowl flashed across his face, his eyes hardening. Candy rolled her eyes and continued to dance to the beat, questioning his response in her head. 

“Girl I must warn you!” Desiree shouted, obvious to the tension between the couples. “I sense something strange in my mind!”

Candy watched as Erik continued to dance with her best friend, though he kept his glare on Richard. Halfway into the song, it must have become too much because the grip on her hips disappeared and when she turned around he was gone. 

_ “It’s drivin’ me outta my mind! That’s why it’s hard for me to find, can’t get it outta my head! Miss her, kiss her, love her! That girl is poison!” _

Sneering, Candy stomped off the dance floor, running to the bathroom. She pushed the door open and stared at her reflection in the mirror. 

“What the fuck Candace?” She asked no one, shaking her head. “Why would he…”

Huffing, Candy tried to sober herself in the mirror. “Get it together, bitch,” She muttered, wiping the smudged black makeup from under her eyes, “He’s not yours, he’s not yours, he’s not yours…”

The pinkette nodded and adjusted her crop top before leaving the bathroom. As she walked out, she found Erik there waiting for her. 

“So you going out with clowns now?”

“So you fuckin’ my best friend now?”

Erik flashed his grills at her, snickering to himself, “I ain’t know she was your friend.”

“But you did scare my date off.” Candy retorted before crossing her arms, “Speaking off, where’s your date?”

“Trying to walk.” Erik smirked laughing as she gagged, “Nah, she canceled. So about your friend,” He started, looking down the hall, “What’s up with her?”

“Nothin’!” Candy snapped harshly, “Not a damn thing!”

Erik’s eyes took her in for a moment and he raised a brow, his tongue coming out to wet his lip. 

“...why you lookin’ at me like that?” The pinkette questioned insecurely, crossing her arms over her exposed stomach. 

A sly smile slowly started to spread over his lips and Candy shrinked back against the wall. He began to advance toward her and she pushed herself against the wall even more. Erik chuckled lowly, placing his forearm over her head and leaning on the wall. 

Candy rolled her eyes and turned her head, only for Erik to turn it back towards him. He leaned forward and she shrunk back, keeping her eyes on his.  “E, stop playin’.” Candy whispered on his lips, swallowing thickly, “You was just with Ray.”

“So?” Erik rasped, his hand falling heavily on her hip and brushing against the exposed skin there. 

A chill ran through Candy and she swallowed again, closing her eyes. “She probably out there waitin’ for you.”

“But you right here lookin’ so fine, though.” The man spoke against her lips, his breath dancing with hers. “You look like a whole snack,  _ tootsie _ ,” Candy stilled at the nickname; he hadn’t called her that since she was screaming his name. “And a nigga is hungry.”

The pinkette almost gave in, in fact she was having an internal battle to keep herself from leaning forward, but she couldn’t look away from his eyes. Her hand slapped over Erik’s as his tried to sneak into her jeans. 

“You smell like me.” Candy commented, her hand hot against his. 

“You smell like peppermint.” Erik retorted  and just as fast removed his hand from her grip, “And coconut.” He slyly finished as he placed his hand into the back pockets of her jeans, his other joining its twin on the other cheek. He grabbed at her ass roughly and she choked, fisting his sweatshirt in her hands. “Whatchu’ waitin’ for, ma?” The gorgeous man inquired with a smirk, “You know you wanna kiss me.” 

“Don’t be so full of yourself.” Candy weakly objected as he pushed her further into his body. “It’s not attractive.” 

“Pinkie,” Erik hummed a hand crawling up to rest at her waist, as he began to sway with her, “You know what you taste like?” 

Candy, mouth dry and nerves fried, shook her head. Erik chuckled raspily, the hand he had on her waist sliding back down to her ass, “Chocolate,” He answered, leaning down and letting her taste his words, “But that pussy taste like strawberries.”

“ _ Erik _ -!” Candy tried to call but she her words were cut short as he finally kissed her, dipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned loudly but the bass of the music covered her sounds. Her leg was lifted up and wrapped around his hips and he smirked into the kiss. 

Erik pulled away and began unbuttoning her jeans, “You always do that coy shit at first, Candy.” 

“Shut up.” Candy grumbled, forcing his head back to hers as his fingers dipped into her jeans. She wasn’t wearing any panties and he groaned against her lips, having no problem sliding his fingers into her. 

A nagging vibration brought Candy out of her trance and she got her phone from her pocket, separating her lips from his. Her eyes widened, Desiree was calling her. “Shit!” She hissed as Erik pressed his lips against her neck. She answered it, trying to ignore how the fingers inside of her were curving. “Hello?”

“Bitch where are you?” 

“Uh… bathroom. I think I had too much.” The last word was pitched higher than the rest. 

“Oh okay, meet me out front when you’re done I’m ready to go.”

“Oh-!” Candy choked out her response, and Erik chuckled against her skin, “Okay.” The phone beeped and she dropped hers, wrapping her arms around Erik and kissing him. “I gotta go.” She muttered between pecks, Erik grunted and pushed her harder against the wall. “E, I gotta go.” She repeated, pulling his hand from her jeans. 

Erik sucked his teeth and she took that moment to escape, only for him to grab her arm. She looked back at him as he asked, “You goin’ straight home?” 

“Yeah.” Candy replied and he nodded. 

“Bet.”

The pinkette bit her lip and nodded back, rushing to meet Desiree at the front. The car ride was mostly her gushing about the night and teasing her about her date leaving, but all Candy could think about was the nigga that was waiting on her back home. 

Desiree dropped her off and took off into the night, music still blasting. Candy nearly ran to the elevator to willed it to go faster when it arrived. Almost breaking her key, she jammed it into the lock. When she swung her door open she was dragged in by her neighbor. 

“Get yo’ sexy ass over here.” Erik demanded, hoisting her up and throwing her over his shoulder as she squealed his name. He slapped her hard on her ass and carried her to her bedroom, dropping her on the bed. 

“Erik!” Candy yelled again with a laugh as he tugged her booties off and began to yank at her jeans. “You better not rip my pants, boy!” 

“Shut yo’ pretty ass up, Candace.” Erik scowled, kissing her stomach, “I’mma do whatever I want wit’ you tonight.”

“Nig-!” The pinkette was interrupted by Erik tearing her fishnets and throwing them to the side. 

“Had a nigga waitin’ for another taste for so long.” Erik mumbled to himself, pulling her top over her head, “Got a nigga fiendin’ and shit.” 

Candy almost let out a laugh but her breath was taken away when he bent her in half and shoved his face into her cunt. The sound of Erik moaning and groaning against her made her toes curl and she tugged at his renewed dreads, making him hiss. 

“You love this shit, huh?” Erik muttered, slapping her thighs, “Drippin’ down my fuckin’ chin.”

“Shit, E.” Candy moaned, her head cloudy, “Don’t stop.”

“You love this shit.” Erik repeated with a chuckle, wiggling his tongue under her clit, “Yo’ pretty pussy missed me.”

Candy didn’t have the vocabulary at the moment to dispute his claim and a thumb prodding at her other opening was enough to make her cum hard on his face. “That’s it, that’s it, that’sit.” She rambled, her hips bucking. 

Erik licked away any stray drops from her cunt and her thighs, smacking his lips against her skin obnoxiously. 

“Fuck, tootsie.” Erik snickered darkly, pulling his sweatshirt over his head and revealing those scars that she liked so much. “You still taste like strawberries, ma.” He unbuckled his belt and leaned over to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself. “Next time I’ll put a little whip cream on your pussy and see if it compares to the real thing.” He smiled wickedly, pushing his jeans down. 

“You always talkin’ bout a next time,” Candy breathed, running a hand through her braids, “Why you always assumin-!”

“Stop pretendin’ like I ain’t yo’ nigga.” Erik cut her off with a scowl, “Like any other nigga could fuck you up like this.”

“You ain’t my nigga, Erik.” Candy retorted, her chest still heaving, “Stop actin’ like you are, because I don’t remember you askin’ me.”

Erik raised his brows, “Forreal? You doin’ this now? While we both ass naked?” He sucked his teeth and sat back on his heels, “You always tryna fight somebody-!”

“Erik shut the hell up, you was just dancin’ with my homegi-!”

“But you still was gon’ let me fuck in a club hallway.” Erik argued and Candy scoffed. 

“Erik we are friends. I said so, you said so. Let’s not pretend this is more than what it is.” The pinkette said with finality in her voice. “Now c’mon and fuck me.”

Erik’s stare was harsh on her for a moment before he acquiesced, roughly tugging her toward him. He lined himself up with her cunt and rammed inside, making her skin crawl. 

“Fuck.” She breathed, holding her arms out for him. He leaned away from her touch and pinned her wrists above her head. Candy bit her lip and her lashes fluttered as he kept up a brutal pace. “That’s it E, right there.” She moaned, gasping as he suddenly slowed down and thrusted deeper into her. 

Erik leaned over her face with his permanent scowl and rasped, “Tell me you love this dick. ”

“I-!” Candy hiccuped as he interrupted her statement with a thrust, “Oh, I fuckin’ love it!”

“Tell me you want it.”

“Fuck, I want it so bad, baby.” Candy answered quickly, wrapping her legs around his hips and her eyes closing. 

“Who this pussy belong to?” 

The pinkette hesitated for a moment and she bit her lip, only to gasp when he sharply pushed into her. 

“ _ Candy _ .” Erik barked, his hold on her wrists tightening as he used his other hand to grab her jaw. “ _ Whose pussy is this _ ?”

Her toes curled and it took everything in her to fight what she wanted to scream. It was all true. He knew it and she knew it. But would she dare to speak it out loud?

“ _ Candace _ .” Erik hissed to her, “Look at me and tell me.”

Candy’s eyes slowly opened and she mouthed the word, not trusting her voice, “Yours.” 

“What?” The man questioned, grinding inside of her, “I can’t fuckin’ hear you.”

“Yours, Erik.” Candy huffed, yanking at the hold on her wrists, “God, it’s all yours. I’m all yours, I don’t care, just  _ please _ .”

“You mine?” Erik inquired, letting her wrists go to put a hand on her throat, “Say that shit again.”

“Yes,  _ yes _ !” The pinkette cried, holding his hand to her neck, “I’m yours, E. Please-!”

Erik smirked darkly and bit her bottom lip, dragging his teeth against it, “I’m yo’ nigga. Say it.”

“Your my nigga.” Candy screamed, tears forming in her eyes, “Fuck, Erik don’t-!”

“You ain’t gon’ dance with no more fuck boys.” The man sneered, “ _ Repeat it _ .”

“I won’t-!” A sharp smack to her thigh made her yelp, “I ain’t gon’ dance with no more fuck boys.”

“Fuckin’ right.” Erik growled, pressing his lips hotly to hers, “This shit right here is mine.

Candy could only nod hazily, her eyes unfocused as he dug into her soul. “Oh  _ fuck _ .” She hissed, her nails digging into his arms, “Shit E, I’m bouta’-!”

“I know.” Erik cut her off cockily, his grill shimmering from the smug grin on his face. “Lemme have it, ma.”

Candy wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. “Erik…” Her voice broke as her body fell from the cliff he had put her on. 

All she could hear was Erik muttering obscene shit in her ear and all she could feel was the color white. The pinkette floated back down into her body and she felt Erik cumming on her pelvis, before he collapsed on top of her, his face in her breasts and his arms around her body. 

The sound of snoring came from Erik in only a matter of minutes and Candy would have laughed if she wasn’t so damn tired herself. She allowed herself the luxury of sleep, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She supposed she could deal with the fact that he was staying the night for the first time in the morning, not now. 

It was still dark when Candy opened her eyes. She was cold and in the blur of sleep she moved to leave the bed, only for a hand to grab her and pull her against a warm chest. 

“Where the fuck you think you goin’?” Erik questioned, his voice hoarse. Even tired he was just as commanding. 

“You’re still here?” Candy blurted, though she nuzzled her cheek against his skin for warmth. She didn’t get an answer right away and she was about to fall back asleep, lulled by the sound of Erik’s heart beat and the slow circles he was rubbing on her back. 

“Aight so, we talkin’ now.” His voice cut through the silence of her room. 

“What?” She asked tiredly, “Erik I’m too sleepy for you to be playin-!”

“We talkin’, aight?” Erik repeated, pinching her skin. “You and me, we got a little thing goin’ on now.” 

“...We’ll see how it goes.” The pinkette murmured, not entirely agreeing but not saying no. She felt him hum below her and held in a smile as he lightly scratched her scalp. 

_ We’ll see how it goes _ , she thought to herself again, closing her eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so my computer is broken. I don’t know the next time I’ll be able to update because I don’t have money to replace it. Please, if you can, donate to my paypal on my fanfic blog to help hurry the process. Otherwise, I won’t be able to update. Thanks.


	5. Mr. Telephone Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Telephone Man, there's something wrong with my line! When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new computer!

Soft snoring sounded from a dark bedroom as two people relaxed against each other. A woman was encased in the arms of a muscular man, her on her stomach and him resting on her back. They were both naked and the sweat from the night before still covered their bodies, in fact, the man was still fully inserted inside of the woman. 

The woman’s eyes opened suddenly and they widened, suddenly disoriented. She blinked a couple of times and they began to focus. She looked around the dark room and looked behind her, seeing her neighbor drooling against her skin. 

Candy sleepily smiled and closed her eyes again, only to be woken up by her phone vibrating. Groaning, she blindingly reached for it, pressing the home button to silence her alarm. She laid there for a few more minutes before rolling over and getting out of bed.

Scratching her scalp through her scarf, she padded to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She sat on the toilet and blindly reached for the shower knob, turning it on so the water would be warm by the time she got in. Flushing the toilet, she stood up and yanked off her scarf, putting her braids in a bun and replacing it with a shower cap. 

Stepping under the hot sprays of water, she closed her eyes once more and rested her forehead against the tile. After a good five minutes of watery slumber, she finally grabbed her washcloth and got to work washing the previous night’s activities away. After she was clean and a bit more awake than when she started, she turned off the spray of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy pink towel. After a quick brushing of her teeth, she exited the bathroom. 

The sight of an empty bed made her pause, but not fully stop in her exploration of panties and a tee. She dropped her towel and slid on a pair of boyshorts. Rummaging through her drawers, she caught sight of an MIT sweatshirt that belonged to Erik. She smiled to herself and pulled it over her head. As she emerged from the thick cloth, the smell of bacon hit her nose and her stomach responded accordingly, growling in delight. 

The pinkette padded out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen, grinning as she saw the broad back of her neighbor. “I knew your ass didn’t leave.” She exclaimed loudly, rising up on her toes to peek over his shoulder. “Eggs and bacon, huh? I must’ve really put it down.”

Erik sucked his teeth and elbowed her out of the way halfheartedly, “Shut the hell up. I’m just hungry from puttin’ it down on yo’ ass last night. This here’s for me.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Candy rolled her eyes, “Whatever nigga. Just make sure not to make mine too crispy.” She didn’t get a reply as she sat down at her kitchen table, crossing her legs under her. Not soon after, a plate was placed in front of her as Erik sat down across from her. 

It was silent between the two, until Erik broke it. “You wearin’ my clothes now?” 

“You cookin’ breakfast now?” Candy retorted, chewing on her non-crispy bacon. 

Erik rolled his eyes and scowled, his lips twitching. “Shut up.”

The pinkette smirked and rested her chin on her knuckles, sizing Erik up with her eyes. That surly fucker sure was  _ fine _ and at the moment, he was all hers. 

“What?” Erik questioned gruffly, his mouth full of food as he raised his brow at her. 

Candy shook her head with a grin, “Nothin’.” She muttered before noticing his eyes were now doing the same to her. 

“Whatchu’ smilin’ ova’ there for?” Erik asked, leaning over the table, “Huh?”

“Nothin’, Erik.” Candy insisted, snickering. She grabbed her empty plate and got up from the table, only to be dragged down by her neighbor. 

Erik tugged her to his lap and put his chin on her shoulder, his fingers digging into her sides and wiggling. “You got somethin’ to say?” 

The pinkette howled out a laugh and tried to remove herself from his grasp, but to no avail. “Stooop, E!” She screamed, as he pinched her skin. 

The man didn’t listen, only buzzing his lips against her neck to make her squirm. Candy cackled even louder, trying to drop all her weight to the floor. Erik didn’t allow it, instead lifting her up and carrying her to the countertop. He dropped her against the counter heavily and she wrapped her legs around his waist, biting her lip as she looked up at him. Candy leaned in to kiss him, only for Erik to pull away. 

“Where you goin’?” Candy hollered as he disappeared down her hallway. 

Erik reappeared with his sweatpants on. “I gotta go to work for a few.”

Candy’s face screwed up into an incredulous scowl, “Work?!” 

Erik laughed at her face, “Yeah. I be back though.”

Candy almost asked the exact time and date but she held her tongue instead, taking a silent victory when Erik walked back over to her and pecked her lips. 

“I’ll see you, ma.”

“Later.” The pinkette murmured back as her door closed behind him. 

Ignoring the feelings bubbling in her gut, Candy hopped off the counter and gathered the dirty plates that were left behind. As she washed them in the sink, she found herself smiling for no reason. 

Her phone ringing brought her out of her stupor and she dried her hands, quickly running to the bedroom to pick it up. 

“Hey Angie.”

“Hey Candace, I was just calling to remind you about your interview today.”

Candy’s eyes widened and she mouthed a curse. “Yeah, I’m getting ready to go down there now.” 

“Great. I can’t wait to read your draft tonight.” 

“Tonight?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Angie, her editor asserted, “I want it out by Friday.”

“Right. No problem Ang. I got it. I’m on the case.”

“Good. I’ll leave you to it.” The phone clicked and Candy groaned, throwing it on the bed. 

“Shit. Shit.  _ Shit _ !” The pinkette hissed as she slid her arms through a button up. 

She had an interview with one of the therapists at the VA. It was going to be a story veterans, a piece to call attention to the heroes who help heroes. It was actually supposed to be written by another colleague of hers, but Angie thought she could do it justice. 

Candy ran out the door and into the elevator, hurrying to the uber she had ordered for herself. She got in the car and looked over her notes again and again, murmuring the questions to herself. 

In fifteen short minutes, she was tipping the driver and walking up the steps of the building. 

Candy opened one of the metal doors and slipped inside, showing her ID to the person at the front desk. The girl directed her down the hall and she followed the direction, easily finding a room where a group was meeting for therapy. 

The writer waited outside for the meeting to finish, not wanting to intrude. She put her bag down and tightened her braided ponytail before tugging up her pencil skirt and smoothing her button up. She hated getting dressed up for interviews but figured it was a respectful thing to do. 

After a couple minutes, the people in the room began to trail out. Some of them offering her polite smiles. Candy smiled back and when the last person left the room, she bent down to get her bag. When she stood straight once more, a handsome man with white teeth was smiling at her. 

“You must be Candace.” He inferred with a gaped grin, “I love your work.” He held out a hand for her to shake. 

“Thank you!” Candy’s face burned, “I should say the same to you-!”

“Sam,” The man added as she slid her hand in his, “Sam Wilson.”

“Sam.” Candy repeated, matching his smile.  He shook her hand for another minute and she held in a laugh, “You can let go off my hand now.” 

“Oh, my bad.” Sam quickly dropped it. “Follow me.”

When he turned his back Candy laughed to herself. He was cute. 

The interview went off without a hitch and as he got more comfortable, he started cracking jokes. He was goofy and Candy snickered quite a few times. His story was everything she needed and quite a few times she felt herself entranced as he spoke. 

“Well thank you for talking with me today.” Candy said to begin wrapping up the interview. 

“I’d talk with you everyday, Candace.” Sam finished with a wink and she couldn’t fight the smile that spread over her face. 

The pinkette cut the recorder off and took off her glasses, putting them away. “That was a really good interview.” She complimented, stuffing her notes in her bag, “You sure you’ve never done that before?”

Sam shook his head, rising with her, “Nope. I was a little nervous, especially when I saw you were going to be interviewing me.”

“What?” Candy incredulously questioned as they began to walk out of the classroom. “You’re kidding…”

“No really.” The mahogany man insisted, “I wasn’t lying when I said I was a fan.”

The pinkette bit her lip to contain her smile. She was doing a little too much and she felt it. “That means a lot, thank you.” She said, trying not to be too friendly. 

She had a man. 

Or at least… she  _ thought _ so. 

“You gotta let me know when the article is published.” Sam continued as the two now stood at the front of the building. “Why don’t you take my number?”

The slight infliction in his voice was enough to let Candace fool herself that it was just for work. She was getting this fine man’s number just for work. For the article. Not for the military benefits. Nope. 

She handed him her phone and he texted himself, saving her number as well. 

“It was  _ really _ nice meeting you, Candace.” Sam grinned at her, “Even if it was for an hour.”

Candy laughed and she nodded, “It was nice meeting you, too…” She trailed before getting dangerous, “And call me Candy.”

“ _ Candy _ …” Sam repeated then licked his bottom lip, like he was testing it out for a taste. He held his hand out politely, “It was nice to meet you,  _ Candy _ .”

Candy swallowed and nodded again, slipping her hand into his. He tightened his grip for a moment then let go, giving her a wide, gapped, grin. “Goodbye.” She waved as she left the building. She heard him echo her and she looked back to see him staring. 

“Shit.” She cursed, as she got in the car. “Why couldn’t I have met you a month ago?” She pondered the question all the way home. 

Candy began to write as soon as she got home, typing furiously into the early hours of the morning. It was around a quarter till two when she heard her front door open. 

“Yo!” A voice she recognized as Erik’s called from the living room, “I’mma shower right quick!”

“What’s wrong with yours?” Candy yelled back, her eyes darting over her words. She was almost done editing. She heard him suck his teeth and she snickered, taking a sip of her wine. 

Just as she hit send, her phone buzzed. It was from Sam. 

_ ‘Done yet?’ _

It asked a simple question. But the question was not so simple when factored in that it was a quarter till two in the morning and her maybe nigga was in the shower. 

Candy replied. 

_ ‘Just sent it in.’ _

She hit send. Then she added;

_ ‘Hope it does you justice :-)’ _

Satisfied, the pinkette jumped up from her chair and stretched, taking her wine glass into the bedroom. She set her phone down on the nightstand and relaxed against the headboard, her eyelids heavy. She allowed them to close for a second. 

The second turned to minutes and the sound of her own snore woke her up. When her eyes opened, she was met with the sight of Erik looking at her phone with a steely glare. 

“Nigga I know you don-!”

“Who the fuck is Sam?”

Candy rolled her eyes, “Just some guy I interviewed today. But that’s irrelevant, because who the fuck told you to go through my phone? And how the fuck you even got my-!”

“I ain’t gon’ ask you again.” Erik replied, his voice steady, “Who the fuck is Sam?”

“I already told you-!” 

Erik threw her phone on the bed and got up, stomping out the room. Candy scrambled to follow him and called his name, only for Erik to glare at her. 

“You got this nigga flirtin’ wit chu and shit and you flirtin’ back. Sendin’ smiley faces-!”

“How the fuck you want me take you seriously when you just said ‘smiley faces’?”

“Candace I fucking read that shit! He asked you out for coffee! I’m supposed ta’ just be cool with that?”

“It’s not like that!” Candy insisted, irritated, “Besides, you not my nigga, Erik.” 

“Not yo’...” The man repeated in disbelief, “Candy what in the  _ fuck _ … I told you we fuckin’ talk now. Didn’t I say that? Don’t I be spendin’ the night here and shit? You my girl.”

“You ain’t even ask me-!”

Erik huffed, “You so fuckin’ irritating.”

“Excuse me!” Candy snapped, her voice shrill, “Don’t be actin’ like you don’t go see other bitches when you sneak outta here in the mornin’! I know you do because I smell the bitches on you! No shower can clean that cheap shit off!”

Erik got quiet for a moment, his eyes widening just so before they turned back to steel. “I’m just tyin’ up some loose ends, yo ass is out there bein’ a hoe.”

“Nigga fuck you!” Candy yelled in his face, “Get the fuck out my house!”

“I was leavin’ any fuckin’ way.” Erik scowled turning around and slamming her door behind him. 

Candy jumped from the sound, her face hot with anger. She stomped back to her bedroom and picked up her phone, unlocking it quickly to read through the texts. 

The last message that was sent was him asking her out for coffee. 

“He gets to do whatever the fuck he wants and I can’t even  _ look _ at another nigga.” She grumbled, throwing it down and plopping on to the bed. 

The pinkette sat there with her back against the headboard and her arms folded, still having a fight in her head. 

With a soul on fire and a heart full of contradictions, Candy finally fell asleep. 

In the morning, the apartment next to her was quiet. Candy got up and made herself a cup of coffee, then went out to her fire escape to take in the warmth of the sun. She sat down with her legs swinging over the side of the rails and waited, for what she didn’t know, but she watched every car pass by her building. 

No one she wanted came out. 

Around noon, Candy climbed back into her apartment. She checked her phone and saw no missed calls or messages. Her shoulders slightly slumping, she then decided to take a shower. 

The pinkette stays in the little cubicle for an hour, until her fingers are amphibian like, and when she gets out, she still has no messages or calls. Biting her lip, she decides to dial his number. 

_ “You have reached the voicemail box of ERIK STEVENS to leave a message-!” _

Candy hung up and sighed, dressing herself in a comfy tracksuit and walking to her office. She checked her email, noting that she had gotten an ecstatic response on her article. 

Fuck that article. 

By six o’clock in the evening, Candy was going half crazy. She was on her third glass of wine, her eyes were red with tears, and Mary J. Blige was playing on the stereo. 

_ “Time on my hands, since you been away boy. I….. ain’t got no plans, no, no, no, no…” _

“I’M GOING DOWN!” Candy hollered with Mary. 

By the time she got to ‘Not Gon Cry’ she was drunkenly angry. 

“ELEVEN YEARS OF SACRIFICE and you can leave at the drop of a dime.” Candy sung, yapping on the phone to Desiree, “No fuck him. Because I got another man that would treat me so good Ray!”

“Leave his ass, Candy,” Desiree agreed, click her teeth, “He ain’t shit girl. You worth more than that nigga can give you.”

“And I know it!” The pinkette nodded, putting her glass down, “I’mma go head and text this boy right now!” 

“Aight girl, call me back after.”

Candy huffed and hung up, pulling up Sam’s number. She typed him a quick message confirming the coffee date and was just about to hit send when she heard the lock to her front door turn. 

She turned to look over the couch and saw Erik walk in, just as Mary started to wail ‘Real Love’.

_ “We are lovers through and through and though we made it through the storm, I really want you to realize, I really want to put you on!” _

Candy stopped the music as her face screwed up into a scowl, “I told yo’ ass to get out my-!” She was interrupted by Erik dropping his phone in her lap. 

“041618.” He simply said, sitting down next to her and leaning against the couch casually. 

Candy barely registered what he meant but it clicked soon enough. She unlocked his phone and looked at him with furrowed brows. 

“Look at my messages.”

The pinkette did so and saw a long list of girl names. She grimaced, “Motha-!”

“Read the messages, fool.”

The woman squinted her eyes and tapped one of the threads, her eyes widening when she saw a picture of her and Erik cuddled up; she was in his lap and he had his chin on her shoulder. It was one of the only pictures she had of him grinning. The message below the picture read;

_ ‘This my girl now. Don’t call me, text me, DM me, skype me, email me or fuck Ion’t know send me a messenger pigeon. I got a good thing right now. And just in case ya’ll try some some shit, you all blocked :-)’ _

Candy went to his contact list and sure enough, all of them were blocked. 

“Since there’s been some confusion on yo’ part about what we are, I’mma tell yo’ dumb ass flat out; You. My. Girl. I don’t wanna hear no shit about you talkin’ to niggas or textin’ them, matter fact-!” He grabbed her phone and erased the message she just typed. 

Scrambling, Candy tried to take it from him, he only wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him. 

“She… got…. a… nigga…. A…. nigga…. with…. guns… Don’t…..play….with….me….I….shoot….to…..kill….”

“ERIK!” Candy hollered, trying to take the phone from him, “Are you crazy? This is my fucking job-!”

“You wrote the article?” The man questioned, pausing in his typing for a moment. 

“Yeah but-!”

“Okay, then.” Erik nodded and sent the message, tossing her phone on the table. 

“You think you can just be possessive of me?” Candy snapped with a sneer, “That ain’t cute. Especially since-!”

“Say we’re not dating one more fuckin’ time.” Erik threatened, “Please, I want you to.”

The pinkette simply crossed her arms and stared at the wall, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. 

The two sat in silence for a while until Erik sucked his teeth. “Candy you gotta admit that what you did was foul.”

“I wasn’t even gonna do nothin’.” Candy protested, still not looking at him. “He just got the wrong idea.”

“I don’t blame the nigga, you are fine as hell.” Erik complimented, tightening the hold on her waist, “But you mine.”

“Just ‘cuz you deleted all them girls or whatever don’t mean that  _ you _ off the hook, big head.” Candy warned, finally turning around to palm his face away from hers. “You still ain’t shit.”

Erik scowled, grabbing her hand to force it away from his face, “Okay but I did I not handle it?” 

“Shut the hell up, fool.” Candy snapped, trying to smack him again, he grabbed her other hand and quickly pinned them to her sides. She glared at his cocksure smirk. 

“Hardheaded as hell, but you so  _ fine _ , girl.” 

“What. Ever. Erik.” 

“And yo’ booty so fat.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And you so smart.”

“Okay.”

“And yo’ pussy so-!”

“Stop playin’.” Candy scowled, as Erik leaned up to place his forehead on hers. 

“Ain’t nobody playin’ witchu’ girl.” He said as he pushed his hips into hers, “You feel that, tootsie? You know you want that shit all up in yo’ gut.”

Candy grimaced,” Erik, that’s so nasty.” She chided, though her belly was a lit with more than just rosé. 

“You love that nasty shit.” The man retorted his hands leaving her arms to grope her behind. He smacked her left cheek and groped it again roughly, leering up at her. “When you gon let me slide up in that ass, ma?”

“E…”

Her neighbor’s smirk widened at the sound of his nickname. She could feel her reserve cracking but she so desperately clung to it. 

“You been using them toys I got you from up the street?” Erik questioned, dipping his hand into her pants and nudging at her asshole with two fingers. 

“ _ Erik _ !” She screeched, pushing him with one hand and covering her face with the other. Her lover chuckled deeply and brushed his lips against hers, placing his other hand under her pajama pants and kneading the soft skin. 

“Ohh ma yo’ booty so soft.” Erik whispered playfully, “How you get yo’ booty this soft?”

“You so stupid.” The pinkette grumbled though her lips spread into a little smile as she pushed him away again. 

“ _ Candy girl _ ,” He started to sing lowly, his deep voice almost melodic, even if it was off key, “You are my world, you look so sweet, you my special treat.”

A wide grin came across Candy’s face and she laughed prettily, putting a hand over her mouth to hide it. Erik forced her hand away and grinned back at her smugly, his dark eyes actually shining with something other than amusement for once. 

“Damn.” Erik muttered, his eyes dancing over her features. He brushed a calloused thumb against her cheek and just  _ looked _ at her, not saying another word. 

His hand was warm as he pressed his palm against her cheek and Candy couldn’t help but lean into it. His hands were always warm, as opposed to hers always being cold. They’d never formally held hands before but he’d always jump when she touched him, just to mess with her. 

“You’re being weird.” Candy finally spoke through the quiet, her playlist of Mary’s hits had faded out ages ago. 

“I’m being nice.” Erik retorted, tugging on her ear. 

“You gettin’ soft, Stevens.” Candy replied, tugging on one of his dreads in retort. 

Erik smirked absentmindedly, surprisingly having nothing else to say. He brushed his thumb against her cheek again and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. It was a slow kiss. Almost a little too slow, thought Candy, but when his tongue slipped past her lips and swiped at hers, she was in heaven. She felt one of his hands slowly caress her back, running up her spine before languidly tracing the bones there. 

Can you be made love to by a kiss?

The question lingered in her brain as he pulled away, taking every bit of resolve with him. 

“ _ God _ Erik.” She breathed, placing her hands underneath his shirt. His chest was heaving just a bit to match hers and he looked like they already fucked. 

Still, even with all of that, Candy couldn’t help her negative thoughts. As she was not sober, one of them spilled from her mouth. 

“We fight all the time.”

The statement lingered in the air and she bit her lip to see what he would say. 

“We not fightin’ now.”

Candy furrowed her brows, “I know but…”

“You feelin’ me?” Erik retorted with a question, “You like havin’ me around?”

“Yeah but-!”

“You think about me when I’m not around?”

“Of course but-!”

“You worry about me when I’m at work?”

“You know I do, E.”

“Then that’s all that matters. We all that matter. Fuck all that other shit. You down for me and I’m down for you.”

Candy was silent for a moment, looking down at her lap. She swallowed thickly and shook her head. “That’s it?” She muttered, tilting her head to look up at Erik. 

Erik’s jaw clenched and his nostrils flared a bit, preparing for another fight, “Yeah,” He rasped, “That’s it.”

“Well then,” Candy breathed, looking him in the eye, “I guess you my man.”

Erik sucked his teeth and pushed her over, climbing on top of her, “Why the fuck you do that for? Had a nigga scared and shit.”

The pinkette laughed loudly, cupping his face in her hands. “I know you was shaking in yo’ boots!”

“I wasn’t doin’ all that, now. Calm down.”

“No you were scared! Haha, Erik’s a little bitch-!” Her words were yanked from her when he pushed her track shorts to the side and entered her. 

“Yeah,” Erik sneered cockily, “That shut yo’ ass up. Now say you’re sorry.”

“Sorry, daddy.” Candy gasped, holding onto his shoulders for dear life. 

“That’s right.” Erik retorted snidely, though, he gave her the widest smile she had ever seen on his face. 

She could get used to this. 

 


	6. Every Little Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every little step I take, you will be there. Every little step I make, we'll be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next song is 'Every Little Step' by the King of RnB according to Miss Whitney, Bobby Brown.

Countryside and farms passed by the window as a black, lustrous and expensive SUV sped down the old road. 

The smell of fine leather wafted through Candy’s nose as she took another sip of her cola. She had sunglasses over her eyes, a satisfied smile on her lips and her bare feet on the dashboard. 

Platters of sweet potato pie were stacked skillfully in the trunk, along with three bags of ice, beer and some juice for the kids. 

Dressed comfortably in a sundress and sandals, Candy was on her way to a family barbecue. And her driver/man for the afternoon was Erik Stevens himself, outfitted in his usual thuggish-designer clothes. He also had dark shades over his eyes and his trademarked scowl. 

At first, Candy wasn’t going to invite him. It was a little too soon to be meeting family and she didn’t think he was the type to go to family functions. But he had overheard her talking to her cousin on the phone and kind of invited himself. Not that Candy minded, it was just a big step. She couldn’t help but wonder if they would like him. If he’d like them? And just what would it mean if they did?

He was different from the other men she brought home. She was usually with the preppy, white-talking, nerdy guy. The one everyone loved because he was safe, boring,  _ missionary and a peck goodnight.  _

But Erik… Erik was black. B. L. A. C. K. The nigga had grills for god sake. And dreads. And baggy pants, which he thankfully left at home without her asking. He was African-American to the core. She ain’t never brought home a man so niggerish before. 

The nerves must have been showing on her face because Erik reached over and placed a hand on her thigh. “You good, Candy girl?”

“Yeah,” Candy answered quickly, before sighing, “I mean, no. You’re meeting my family. Can I be nervous? I ain’t even met-!”

“Ain’t nobody to meet ova’ here.” Erik interjected darkly, before squeezing her thigh, “Why you so nervous? It ain’t like I’mma cuss nobody out or nothin’-!”

“You might.” Candy blurted, “I got some ignant’ ass cousins and uncles and you have that anger thing…”

“No the fuck-!” Candy gave him a pointed look and he snickered, shaking his head. “I’m just fuckin’ wit’ you, ma. Of course, I’mma be good around yo’ family.”

“Okay.” The pinkette breathed, biting her lip. “But when I walk up to my mom and say ‘Hi this is my…” She trailed off and looked at him over her sunglasses. 

“Baby daddy.” Erik grinned salaciously, laughing when she hit his arm. “Come on, tootsie.” He licked his lip and interlaced his fingers with hers, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it. “You already know I’m yo’ man.”

With that, all the worry Candy had subsided and she was left with a warm feeling instead. She smiled widely and laid back against the seat, leaving their hands interlocked. “It’ll be good.” She asserted, closing her eyes, “It’ll be good.”

Candy let the soft rolling of the car lull her to sleep. The next time she opened her eyes, they were pulling up the long driveway to her childhood home. 

The sound of old school music was breaking through the windows of the car, as was the sound of children screaming. Candy absentmindedly licked her lips as she smelled her dad’s barbecue on the grill and heard her mom’s shrill laughter. A wide smile found its way to her face without her knowledge and she jumped out of the car, grabbing her wedges and slipping them on her feet. She walked to the back of the truck to help with the heavy lifting, only to see that Erik had already grabbed the ice and drinks. He gave her a smug look as she grabbed her pie platters and shut the trunk.

Biting her lip, she took a deep breath before leading the way into the house. As she opened her front door, the muted music began to blast. 

_ “Do you remember? The twenty-first night of September!”  _

Making their way through the house, Candy had already started her greetings to cousins, uncles, and aunts. They finally reached the backyard and it was like an explosion of culture and tradition. There were the old heads seated in the shade, the young cousins running around, the teens looking too cool to have fun, the uncles by the grill with her dad, and the aunts setting up the food. 

Candy reached the table and turned around to tell Erik where to go, only to find he had wandered over there himself. Before she could worry, arms were being wrapped around her by her mother. 

“Hey, sugar lump!” Her mother Shirleen greeted with a large grin, “You lookin’ prettier and prettier every day.” 

Candy grinned as her mother pulled back to cup her cheeks. “Hi Mom.”

“Candace, your mama’s right! You lookin’ just as pretty!” Her aunt exclaimed, followed by hums of agreement from her sisters. 

“Thank you, thank you.” Candy smiled, before beginning to update her family on what she’s been up to. In the middle of her explaining her latest article, she saw the focus of the women seem to pass through her. Furrowing her brows, she turned around to find Erik walking towards them with two red cups in his hand. 

“Who is that?” One of her cousins, Amanda, questioned in a hiss. 

“He’s-!” Before Candy could answer, Erik was handing her a cup and smiling at the gaggle of slack-jawed geese. 

“You must be Miss Shirleen,” Erik picked out her mother quickly, “I can tell by the eyes, I’m Erik.” 

“Erik…” Candy heard her mother murmur before she was pulled into a hug. The pinkette hid her grin behind her cup and watched on proudly as he moved on to the rest of her family. 

“It’s nice to see where Candy gets her looks from.” Erik winked and the women nearly melted. 

Shirleen Vega beamed and shook her head, “Oh stop! Candy why haven’t you fixed this nice boy a plate yet? I taught you better than that…” She chastised as she began to do just that. 

Candy rested the urge to roll her eyes and instead took it as a small victory. “Let me introduce him to Dad first, Mom.” 

“He needs to eat-!”

“Mom.” Candy insisted, already urging Erik toward the grill. 

“Okay, just hurry back.” 

As they began to make their way across the lawn, Erik gave her a smug smirk. “You’re ma likes me.” 

“I think all the females in my family like you.” Candy retorted, bumping him with her shoulder. “You think you slick, got ya white voice on and shit.”

The man snickered, putting on a smile as the reached her father. Candy tapped on the tall man shoulder and disguised her voice, “Can I get a medium rare patty?”

The cook whipped around with fire in his eyes, “Hell n-! Is that my baby girl! C’mere!” Her dad wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tight, lifting her off her feet. Even after all these years, her dad could lift her with no problem. He was built like a linebacker and he still found time to run every morning. He was a sight to see next to her tiny mother and he usually ran all of her boyfriends off with a look. The same look that was on his face now. 

“Daddy,” Candy started carefully, looking between the two men, “This is my boyfriend, Erik.” 

Randy Vega narrowed his eyes with a challenging furrow in his brow as Erik held his hand out for a shake, “Nice to meet you, sir.”

“Mr. Vega is fine.” He gruffly replied, taking Erik’s hand in what seemed like a vice grip. They shook for what seemed like five minutes, her dad squeezing Erik’s hand harder and harder. He finally let go after a moment and nodded, turning back to the grill.

“You want a steak, boy?”

Candy bit her lip to keep from smiling; that was a good thing. Erik seemed to get the message because he nodded, answering with a military-like tone, “Yes, sir.” 

“Hey, Dr. Seuss.” A pubescent voice cracked in greeting as a hand rubbed into her scalp.

“Get off, RJ!” Candy screeched, knocking her little brother in the ribs. That pipsqueak was as tall as their dad but that didn’t mean Candy wouldn’t knock his little ass down. 

“Ah ha!” RJ teased, raising his hand to dap Erik up. “Hey man, you must be the ‘Erik’ my mom’s whispering about.” 

Erik smirked with a shrug, “That’s me, man.”

“Aye, you ball? We got a game goin’.” RJ pointed toward the house. 

“Aight bet, I’mma eat first then I’ll call ya’ll ova’ there.” 

“Aight, man.” 

Erik got his steak and then walked back with Candy toward the food table. They got another plate of sides then found two lawn chairs to sit in. 

“So…” Candy trailed, taking a bite of a wing. 

“So…” Erik mocked her voice, snickering when she elbowed him. “I told you they’d like me.” 

“You did.” The pinkette admitted defeat, feeding him a spoonful of baked beans. “You were right… this time.” 

“I’mma be right for all time.” Her man winked at her, tugging on one of her braids. Candy laughed and shook her head, letting him pull her legs into his lap as they finished eating. 

The couple just sat there in silence for a few moments, letting their food digest as they looked over the cookout. Erik had begun rubbing Candy’s feet, as the wedges she wore had taken a toll. As she was on the verge of a good itis nap, she felt her legs being slightly settled down and a kiss on her forehead. She thought nothing of it and let sleep take her. 

“Candace!” The pinkette was shocked awake by her mother. “Candace, Erik over there fighting with Matthew!” 

“What?” Candy breathed, thinking she was still dreaming, “What is-!”

“Your cousin Steven invited him! I don’t know what’s going on! You  _ know _ I don’t like fighting in my house!” 

Barefoot and panicked at her new boyfriend fighting her old one, she lifted her dress and sprinted to the front yard, hearing scuffling. She found Erik on top of Matthew, landing punch after punch He spat dirt with every hit, pushing away people trying to pull him off. 

“ERIK!” Candy yelled, her eyes wide with terror. His head snapped towards her. With his guard down, Matthew was able to sneak a punch to his cheek. 

“You not talkin’ all that shit now, nigga! What happened?” Matthew spat only for Erik to punch him in his forehead, knocking the man unconscious. 

“Erik, what the fuck?” Candy hissed, clutching her head. “What did you do? Is he dead? Did you just kill a man on my mom’s lawn?!”

“Candy-!” Erik started, getting up but was knocked back by her cousin.

“Nah, nigga.” Steven pushed him again, “You think I’mma let you fuck with my mans like that?”

“Oh shut the hell up Steven, you go to private school.” Candy mocked with a scowl, pushing the boy out the way. “Erik-!” She was interrupted by a shrill shriek. Turning around, she found her mother fainting and her father’s dark skin flush with red. 

“C’mon.” Candy hurriedly grabbed Erik’s hand and ran into the house and to her old room. When the front door was safely locked and closed behind them and that’s when she turned around with fire in her eyes. 

“Have you lost your godforsaken mind?!” She screeched, “What the fuck is wrong with you? You fucking knocked a nigga out in front of my  _ parents! _ You could’ve  _ killed _ him, Erik!”

“Yo, you done?” Erik retorted, his narrowed eyes watching her. “Can I speak now?”

“ _ No! _ ” Candy hissed, mushing him in the face, “Nigga, I am not in the mood to play word games… You knocked a nigga out in front of my brother! Now what if you had swung back and hit him? I’d have to kill you! I’m so upset, E. I’m tryna be cool but I am so  _ mad _ at you!”

“I didn’t though,” Erik muttered, getting up from the bed to tower over her. “I ain’t do all that so why you actin’ like I fucked with yo’ family?” 

“It’s not  _ what _ it’s  _ where _ .” Candy stressed with a frown, “They liked you, Erik! Everything was going fine! Now mama has a knot on her head and daddy’s gonna have a heart attack.” She sighed and ran a hand through her braids, peeking up at him. “Do you even care that I’m upset?” 

“Nah.” Erik replied smugly.

“What?” 

“You won’t be upset in a minute.” He explained. 

“Fuck you!” Candy hissed, turning to storm into her bathroom. Erik grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“That nigga Matthew said some unsavory shit about you.” He told her gruffly, “That’s why I laid his ass out.” 

The pinkette yanked her arm away with a scoff, “What are you twelve?”

Erik’s nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. “He asked me if I thought your pussy would still curve to his dick like it used to.” 

“He was baiting you.” Candy shook her head, “Matthew is a dickhead who likes to get a rise out of people so he can play the victim. And you fell for it.” 

“I’d beat his ass again.” Erik muttered, sitting down on the bed like a petulant child. 

Anger was replaced with amusement and Candy rolled her eyes, “I guess I should thank you for defending my honor or some white shit.” She teased, brushing a hand over his cheek. “Fuck…” A bruise had started to develop on his cheekbone were Matthew’s class ring had cut him.

“What?” Erik inquired, getting up from the bed to see for himself. He sucked his teeth and tilted his head, inspecting the wound. “I shoulda’ killed that nigga.”

“ _ No _ ,” Candy stressed with a frown as she went into her bathroom and ran some cold water on a washcloth. The pinkette walked out the bathroom and pressed it to his skin, “You shouldn't've.” 

Erik’s dark eyes softened as he looked down at Candy. There was a frown on his face before his gaze skirted away. “I fucked things up again.” He muttered, his jaw setting. 

Candy gave a tight little smile and busied herself with cleaning the blood from his cut. Erik’s nostrils flared in a silent expression of anger, or maybe it was the disappointment. Candy didn’t like it, whatever it was.

“Hey,” She whispered as she put the cloth down. Candy placed her hands on his cheeks and tried to force him to look at her; however, Erik was still looking to the side, refusing to meet her eyes. “E,” She tried again, “It’s okay. I promise you, it’s okay.” The pinkette brushed her thumbs against his skin, smiling reassuringly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“So you not mad?” Erik asked, finally looking down at her. 

“No, baby,” Candy shook her head, “I ain’t mad.”

The cocksure smile that always seemed at the edge of his lips returned and Erik hands soon traveled to their rightful place on her ass. “I told yo’ ass you wouldn’t be mad in a minute.”

The pinkette sucked her teeth with a playful scowl, “Nigga-!” She started but was interrupted by a soul-stealing kiss from Erik. Her breath was taken from her and she melted right into it, sliding her arms over his broad shoulders and closing her eyes. A muffled squeal sounded from Candy as she was picked up and pressed against her door. 

“Really?” Candy breathed, as Erik began bunching up her dress to get under it, “In my Mama’s house?” 

“They already hate me,” The man muttered, smirking once he got to her panties, “I might as well show out.” 

“And show out you better.” The pinkette smirked right back, a breathless laugh leaving her as she was entered.

  
  



	7. If It Isn't Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't love? Why do I feel this way? Why does she stay on, my mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! I love you guys, thank you for still reading my stories even though I can't update as often as I would like. I'm thankful for all of you.

Seconds ticked away on the screen of an iphone as a cocoa colored woman sat on the lid of a toilet. The woman chewed on her lip anxiously, too nervous to distract herself. Thoughts raced through her head at the possibilities and as tears began to well in her eyes, her phone timer went off. She jumped and turned it off, standing from her seat on the toilet. Closing her eyes, she held her breath as she picked up the little white stick on the sink. She slowly peeked before her face fell.

Candace Vega was pregnant. 

A couple hours later, Candace Vega was frustrated. 

“So you just gon’ not answer the phone nigga? Bet.” 

A phone was thrown into the wall as Candy flopped down on the bed, screaming into her sheets. She lifted herself up and banged on her bedroom wall for the umteenth time. 

“Erik!” She yelled furiously, before falling back. 

Erik Stevens had disappeared. It had been a week since she had seen him and he said nothing but ‘bye’ to her the last time they spoke. Well it wasn’t as much of a ‘bye’ as a slap on her ass. 

It scared her but she knew that he was probably called out to a ‘mission’ or whatever they did in the military, but still. A week?

Candy put her braids in a bun and got up from her bed, going into her study to distract herself. 

It was official. 

Candy was two months pregnant. She had hurriedly gone to a Planned Parenthood with sunglasses on and a big hat and the doctor told her as much. She had a little pea in her belly. Erik’s little pea. 

She wouldn’t be being honest if she didn’t say she was terrified. How was she supposed to deal with this? A baby? A whole human being depending on her. It was too soon for her and Erik to even  _ think _ about a baby and yet… When she thought of Erik… butterflies interrupted in her stomach. He was  _ everything _ . The sight of him sleeping on her chest, drool and all, was enough to make her not want to ever leave bed. Even just him calling her ‘his girl’ was… wonderful. And now she was pregnant with his child. 

Candy absentmindedly put a hand on her stomach. “Food.” She murmured, removing herself from the situation, “I…  _ we _ need food.” 

Moments later, the smell of sausage and eggs wafted through the apartment of the black writer. The sound of sizzling mixed with the speaker on the counter playing the songs of Musiq Soulchild. 

Candy pushed around the eggs on the skillet as she swayed her hips to her soft Sunday playlist. She was a lot calmer now, the anticipation of food helping her nerves. She was only dressed in a Howard tee and panties but she felt no fear as the grease popped in front of her. 

The sound of her door opening made her head whip around as she held her plate in her hands. She turned around completely, ready to curse him out when her eyes widened. 

He was covered in blood. 

“Erik!” Candy exclaimed, her own blood running cold. 

“Aye, you put cheese in my eggs?” Erik questioned, taking the plate from her, “That’s wassup.”

“Erik!” The pinkette called desperately, rushing to the table to sit in front of him. Her eyes darted around his body to see if he was hurt. “I dunno if you know this but you’re covered in blood.”

“Yeah, I’mma shower in a sec,” Erik shrugged, scarfing down the eggs ravenously. “Can you get me some milk, ma?” 

“ _ No _ I can’t get you some-! Erik what the fuck is going on?” Candy questioned, her voice straining from how upset she was, “You out there sellin’ drugs or somethin’? Please tell me you are and that this isn’t the blood of some poor  _ civilian _ or-!”

“And what if it is?” Erik suddenly turned it around on her, his voice was eerily calm, “You’d rather me be out here breakin’ the community apart than making steps to help it?” 

“E,” The pinkette started evenly, “What are you talkin’ about? You’re covered in blood in  _ my _ apartment. Excuse me if I’m worried about you.”

“I don’t need you to be.” Erik retorted roughly, “I just need some  _ fuckin’ _ milk.”

Candy tensed her jaw but nodded, getting up from the table and going to her fridge. She pulled out her almond milk and poured him a glass, setting it on the table beside him. “Eat what you want and get out.” She murmured to her neighbor, padding to her room and slamming the door shut behind her. 

The pinkette sat down on her bed with her chin in her hands, looking at nothing as she sat in her anger. He hadn’t talked to her like that in a long time, not seriously anyway. He looked at her as if she were stupid, like she wouldn’t have the capacity to understand if he explained it.

Candy laid back on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by her bedroom door opening and the smell of cotton wafting in the room. She sat up and crossed her arms as Erik trotted in with nothing but a towel around his waist. He walked around the bed and got boxers he had left from her underwear drawer, sliding them on. 

Candy huffed loudly, though kept her eyes trained forward. 

“You huffin’ and puffin’.” Erik grunted, passing her to put the towel in the hamper. “You big mad, huh?”

“NIGGA-!” Candy stopped herself and took a deep breath, narrowing her eyes and standing up. “Get out of my house Erik.”

“Candy-!”

“Nigga I will call the fuckin’ police.”

“No you won’t, you hate the police.”

“...Erik.” 

“Candace.”

“You fucking disappeared on me.” Candy accused, poking his chest, “Couldn’t pick up your phone, I was worried sick. Thought you had died or something, and you come back and tell me, covered in blood that I shouldn’t worry about you. Nigga, how does that make sense? Does it? Tell me cuz a bitch is confused.”

Erik sucked his teeth, “You always blowing things out of proportion. It ain’t even like that-!”

“Yes it is! You out there doing  _ god knows what _ -!”

“ _ Candace. _ ” The man hissed, standing over her, “You really want to know what I do? What these fuckin’ marks on my body stand for? Huh? You want your pretty ass to be scared of me?”

“Erik,” Candy’s voice softened, her eyes widening a bit, “What are you-!”

“Nah, don’t bitch out now. You big and bad right? You real reckless right?” Erik back her up until she hit her dresser then stood over her once more, lowering his head to her level. “Evey mark you see is a kill. That’s what I be out there doing.”

The pinkette swallowed, a hand coming up to cover her stomach as he sneered at her. The marks that she had came to love, the ones she kissed at night were…

“Why?” Candy choked out, feeling sick.  He wiped away from her and stormed out of the bedroom. She hurried to follow him, “I know there’s a reason, E. Just tell me,” She begged desperately, grabbing his hand, “ _ Please? _ ”

Erik’s shoulders rose and fell with every harsh breath and Candy let go off his hand to hug his back. “You don’t need to hear this.” He muttered quietly, his hands in fists. 

“You already told me the bad.” Candy whispered back, “You gotta tell me the whole thing, Erik. Or I swear I’ll make you leave and I’ll…” She paused, hesitating before continuing, “Never see you again. I’ll leave you alone for good.”

“You won’t want me anyway. ” Erik sneered, halfheartedly trying to tug himself away from her. 

“Erik I already do.” Candy muttered, closing her eyes, “So much, I don’t know what to do. I keep tryna’ push you away but you won’t  _ go. _ So maybe you’re not supposed to.” She let her words breathe for a moment before sighing, “Baby just tell me.” 

“My father is from a kingdom in Africa called Wakanda. He was a prince and his brother was king. Well my dad came to America to perform reconnaissance but he saw how America was treating black people. Our people. My dad didn’t think that was right and did all he could to smuggle in weapons for us to rise up against our oppressors, but his brother ain’t like that too much. He came and killed my pops, right there in our apartment while I was playin’ outside. They just fuckin’ threw me away.” Erik growled through his teeth, before his resolve began to crumble, “They fuckin’ threw me away…”

“Hey, E.” Candy soothed, moving in front of him and wiping his tears. “It’s okay, baby.” Erik tugged himself away from her hands with a scowl, his nostrils flaring. 

“You right.” Erik grunted, nodding to himself, “It is, ‘cause I’mma make them bastards pay.” His glare wavered as tears filled his eyes once again. Candy weaved her arms through his and kissed his shoulder as she hugged him, shivering as he finally gave in and buried his face into her neck. He cried quietly, silent sobs wracking his body and making him shake.

“I ain’t mean to snap at you, Cee.” He muttered into her neck, his voice hoarse.

“I know baby.” The pinkette cooed, rubbing his back soothingly. She felt him sniff one last time before he pulled away from her, pressing his forehead against hers. His arms untangled from hers and he trailed them down to her bum, pushing him into her tighter. 

“Why you deal with my shit?” Erik rasped between them, pecking her lips. 

Candy knew the answer but didn’t say it, instead smiling softly. “Erik…” She started and the man’s face fell.

“Oh shit…”

“I didn’t even say anything yet-!”

“You only call me my government when you mad at me.” Erik retorted, removing himself from her. “What I do?”

Candy took a deep breath, pushing him back to the couch. “You should sit down.” 

“I’m good.” 

“Erik sit down!” The woman demanded finally, her glare enough to make him plop on the couch. “I have something to tell you and it’s not easy to say…” She trailed, wringing her hands in front of her. 

“You a writer, right?” Erik quipped, leaning back against the couch, “Spit it out.”

“Don’t be an ass.” Candy snapped with a scowl, “You… We…” She tried but bit her tongue. 

“You leavin’ me?”

Candy sucked her teeth, “No, negro.” 

“Then what?”

Candy bit her lip, taking a seat in front of Erik on her coffee table. “I can’t drink anymore.” She said with a blink, trying to convey the message with her eyes. “Or smoke.”

Erik’s face twisted with confusion, “Why?”

“Jesus you’re stupid.” Candy breathed, rubbing her forehead.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean? You speakin’ in riddles and shit! How the fuck am I supposed to-!”

“I’m pregnant!” Candy interjected desperately, taking hold of Erik’s shoulders. “E,” She whispered, with a frown, “I’m pregnant.”

It was silent for a moment and Erik just stared at her. He didn’t blink for a whole two minutes. Candy slowly removed her hands from his shoulders and sat back, biting her lip nervously. 

“Erik…?” She called, swallowing thickly. “Say something, please?”

The response she got was a large hand on her stomach. She looked down in surprise and let out a small gasp before returning her gaze to Erik. 

“I-I-I…” Erik stammered in front of her for the first time, “I don’t feel anything, Cee. S-S-Shouldn’t I…”

“It’s small.” Candy whispered back, before placing her hand over his and moving it slightly down, “It’s a little pea, right here.” 

The pinkette watched her lover’s eyebrows raise and a small smile began to spread across his face. 

“You havin’ my baby?” Erik questioned in an utterance, his eyes trained on her stomach. 

“Yeah.” Candy replied with a breathless laugh, “I guess I am.”

“Well  _ fuck. _ ” He breathed before he finally met her eyes again, his own shining. “Aight then.”

Candy laughed again, loud and full of relief before throwing her arms around Erik’s shoulders and jumping in his lap. She peppered kisses all over her lover’s face, making him chuckle too. “Erik!” She happily exclaimed, “I fuckin’ love you.”

“Word?” Erik murmured lowly, making Candy tense. She pulled back and bit her lip nodding, silently. 

“Yeah.” Candy then whispered, suddenly uncharacteristically shy. “I really do, E.”

“That’s what’s up.” 

The pinkette sucked her teeth in reply, hitting Erik on the shoulder. “Y’know what? Fuck you Erik. You get on my damn nerves! I take that shit back. I can’t  _ stand _ you and yo’ big ass head-!”

Erik chuckled lowly, grabbing Candy’s wrists with his hands and cooing, “I love you too, Cee.”

“I know you do, dickhead.” The woman retorted with a scowl, tugging her wrists free. She draped her arms over his shoulders and smiled warmly, playing with his dreads. “I’m yo’ baby’s mother.”

“Nah,” Erik shook his head, linking his hands behind her back, “You my Candy girl.”

“Corny.” Candy mocked, despite the toothy grin on her face. “We’re gonna have to find a bigger place.”

“Don’t e’en worry ‘bout it.” Her baby father shook his head, “I got it. I got everything from now on. You just make sure you keep my son comfortable.”

“Yo’ son?” Candy scowled, removing herself from his lap to sit next to him on the couch, “Nigga  _ my _ daughter will be just fine. You just want a boy to name it Erik.”

“Nah.” The man beside her shook his head silently and she looked over at him, furrowing her brows at the change of tone. “I’d name him N’Jadaka… that’s the name my father gave me.”

Candy blinked and looked forward a small smile on her face as she placed a hand on her small stomach. “N’Jadaka.” She repeated slowly, leaning her head against Erik’s shoulder. “That’s a pretty name. Maybe a boy won’t be so bad.” She felt Erik’s chest swell with a sigh and she looked up at him from his shoulder. 

“If it’s a girl I hope she looks just like you.” Erik smirked before pausing, “Actually I hope she ugly like me so no boys talk to her.”

“Shut up nigga.” Candy snapped, slapping her hand against his chest. “And you are far from ugly, boy.”

Erik laughed, loud and obnoxious, “Yo, how the hell are we gonna be parents?”

“This baby about to be goofy as hell.” Candy agreed with a cackle, “But they’ll be beautiful, too.” 

“Yo’ daddy  _ really _ about to hate me.” 

“...He already does.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [fanfiction tumblr](http://deepett.tumblr.com/) , I answer questions and stuff and things.


End file.
